The Emotionless
by DevJeb4700
Summary: Kakashi-sensei has passed. Sakura is an emotionless husk of a girl she once was. Naruto is determined, with the help of others, to crack open that shell and bring his Sakura to light. NaruSaku, anti-SasuSaku AU; OOC because of AU
1. Chapter 1

She leaned forward, her hair dipping passed her shoulders and splaying out in front of her, shielding her partially from the brightness of the sun. Shifting slightly, she pushed the stray locks back behind her ear in hopes that they would stay there. When they refused to, she sighed and gave a halfhearted smile to the characters in front of her, as if to convey a secret meaning or joke between the two.

Ignoring the frantic and saddened beats that banged against her rib cage every time she came here, she exhaled, "Kakashi-sensei."  
Sakura leaned back in shock. She swore she heard it, that telltale hum of a response that gave way to the infamous Copy Nin's acknowledgement. Her breath shuddered and she leaned in again, it was most assuredly an insect of some sort. Her sensei was no longer there, no longer with her.

Grazing gentle fingers against the purposeful dents in the stone, Sakura did her best not to grimace. Her sensei was gone. The man she loved even more than Naruto and her father combined was gone.

In a way, this man was her father. He had taught and protected her more than the other man had, anyway. To her, this man was her father, and the one who claimed to be was just a man with a false title. She still remembered all of his gentle touches and caresses. They were in no romantic, but they were no less loving.

Her heart seized and had a spasm in her chest. Sakura traded the fake smile for the realistic frown. No matter how good her defenses had grown to be, no matter how many emotions she had bottled up and forgotten, this man always drew tears from her. She loved him, so it was understandable. She inwardly hated that they couldn't read Icha Icha together, or talk about the missions they weren't supposed to talk about. And she absolutely hated the fact that to the outside world, she had trained herself to remain indifferent to his passing.

Running a hand through her hair, she felt her fingers bump along the cool metal of her hitai-ate. She had only just gotten used to calling it that. The forehead protector that sat in her hair wasn't hers originally, it belonged to a man who had died several months ago, a man who she visited every Thursday.

Which just so happened to be that day.

"Sensei, did I tell you about the last mission I was on? No," She looked into the sky, as if pausing for a thought. "I suppose I couldn't have. It took place a day after we last spoke, and ran into yesterday morning. Or, should I say yesterday's mourning?"

She allowed a dry laugh at her own pathetic joke. Sakura was known for her distasteful and humorless jokes, now. This joke was no different from the others. The only thing that made her jokes so bad was that she freely acknowledged that ninja died, and though her laughs were insincere, they still came after she mocked the dead. The first joke she told of this subject, not surprisingly, came after her sensei's death. It was long forgotten in the archive of demented jokes, by now.

She continued her tale, expressing how she had accidentally let an emotion slip onto her face, but no one had noticed. Much like Kakashi had, Sakura took to wearing a mask to shield her emotions, but her mask wasn't quite as tangible or visible.

"Everyone still thinks I'm an emotionless, heartless, and ruthless harp, so I guess I didn't mess up too bad." Sakura eyed the characters that spelled out his name. "Sasuke is still pestering me. He seems to think that because I misguidedly professed my love as a child, my emotions would stay the same." Another meaningless laugh escaped her throat and wandered passed her lips. "He seems to realize that I have no emotions to show off, anymore."

She kept them locked inside. A dangerous deed, one that would likely hurt her more than help her, but she didn't care. Kakashi-sensei hadn't done this to her, she was well on her way to becoming an emotionless before he died, becoming a shell, much like a clone, except she didn't erupt when provoked.

She offered a lopsided grin to the Memorial Stone, easing to her feet. She made a comment about how great the stone looked, and how it matched his name. It was a sarcastic sneer of a comment, but she was known for those, too.

Turning to the right slightly, her gaze traveled over the orange-clad man striding towards her. Seeing her notice him, he waved, and her scowl deepened. She gave a hasty goodbye to the stone, and sauntered in the direction of her former teammate, only to continue walking when she passed him.

Although he was no stranger to the treatment she offered everyone, Naruto was still always hurt at her now usual cold attitude. She had become jaded, hollow, and he could never have prepared himself enough to see her like that.

"Sakura-chan." He called out, hopping up to her quickly. She didn't even glance at him, just continued to walk in the direction he had come. His head drooped for a moment, but the second passed, and so did his outward hurt. "Let's go to-"

"No. And it's Haruno-chan." She cut him off. Moving her head in his direction, she gave him a quick glare before turning to face in front of her, again. "I don't want ramen, I don't want to meet up with the 'Old Team Seven' at Ichiraku, and I don't want to talk."

His determination hadn't wavered in the least, much to her chagrin. He took her by the arm, and exclaimed, "I'm not calling you that..And come on, it'll be fun, I promise!"

She was about to make a remark about how his promises were always empty and meant nothing to her, when she remembered she wasn't speaking to the boy's moody best friend. She jerked her arm from his grip, and within seconds, a cloud of smoke marked her exit. Naruto narrowed his eyes at the wisps as they moved skywards, but he knew better than to chase after her by now.

When she arrived into her apartment, Sakura placed her hitai-ate on the table the second the knot was loosened. Settling in a chair, she brought her hands to her lips, curling them in a familiar way. Had she taken a moment to analyze what she looked like, she would have realized, with much angst, that she resembled the raven-haired boy she was once pined after.

Through the blinds, she saw that the day was slipping, the sun diving beneath the horizon. Perhaps a year ago she would have felt bad for turning Naruto down so coldly, and she might have even gone in spite of herself.

But she was not the girl she was a year ago. And she was not doing anything she didn't want to do for the satisfaction of making others besides herself happy, and she was not going to meet up with people she didn't liked, which included anyone who breathed. Naruto, Sasuke, and Sai included.

Letting out a weighted sigh, Sakura leaned back in her chair and began to remove the emotions she had always displayed on Thursdays. 


	2. Chapter 2

Sakura huffed. She was in the same spot she was a week ago, but there was something off about this visit. Was it the heat? No, the smoldering temperature that left plants withering into near ashes hadn't bothered her, however unusual it was. Could it be the moss forming at the edges of the Memorial Stone? Maybe, but it wasn't close enough to the name she held dear to bother her, really. Perhaps it was the moody boy watching her every movements as though she didn't realize it?

Yes, she decided, that was it.

Casting a glare over her shoulder, she located the man easily. He didn't seem to be fazed by her stare, so she casually growled, "Has your time with Orochimaru dulled your skills? I know Kakashi-sensei didn't teach you to hide your chakra so poorly."

For a moment, he seemed genuinely shocked at her carelessly cruel comment, but if he really cared, he got rid of the evidence quickly. He slowly crept up from behind her until he was beside her. His lack of conversation annoyed her more than if it were there, however, both were extremely annoying.

She felt it bubbling from his lips before he even asked. Without removing her gaze from the stone in front of her, which she had returned her eyes to once he started walking, she denied him. She could sense that he was bewildered.

"Sakura-chan-" Sasuke was cut off by her reminding him of what to call her. "No. That's not what I'm calling you." He gruffly replied. She stood, silently giving a farewell to her eternally late sensei, and started forming the disappearing jutsu he had taught her. No sooner than she had begun, she was stopped by a hand coming in between her own. Her glare intensified deeply, and she swore she saw him flinch beneath her eyes.

"You can't just," He took a moment to gather his thoughts. "It's not healthy. Listen, you need someone. You're an emotional wreck, even if you refuse to show it." So he thought he knew her, huh? Lets see how much about Sakura he really knew. Clearly confused by her silence, he continued, "I'm willing to be that someone."

She scoffed, stopping him from going any further. "You're willing to be annoying, Sasuke-kun. I don't get why you don't get that I'm not interested. Even Lee-kun knows to back off, but somehow your small brain just wont allow you to, or perhaps your ego wont let you give in to the fact that there is one being on this earth you can't have?

I don't like you, Sasuke-kun. I'd even go as far as to say that I hate you, but that's not much of anything, considering I hate anyone and everyone. You're just a little boy with the height of a man. Get over yourself." With those words, laced in venom and stabbing at him, she started off in the opposite direction. She was planning to get in some training before the sun dipped completely below the horizon, and even then, she might continue.

Unfortunately, Sasuke followed like dog that refused to let its tail dig between its legs. "You've changed, Sakura. I'm not sure I like it."

"Haruno-chan!" She corrected before settling. Her fingers rose to her eyes, "Oh, boo, look, the tears are just spiraling down my face. Can't you see, Sasuke-kun? I am so hurt! You hurt me so much! Ah, boo, boo hoo. Ugh, my mascara must be so messed up, I'm crying so hard."

He sighed and asked if she was done. She continued her useless banter for a minute before darting ahead of him. He followed, only paces behind her, but he began to slow. She looked content, like she'd hardly moved from a walking speed, whereas he was running with all his might. The fact that she had surpassed him, and he knew in more than one element, disturbed him to no end, but he was willing to let it slide.

When she arrived at her destination, the first thing she did was launch a set of ten kunai at him. Several nicked his shoulders, and one did more than graze his cheek. "Are you still going to follow? Move on. I heard Ino still has a thing for you. Go do that, bother her."

He took a step towards her. Did she have to be so difficult? Of course she did. Even when she wasn't an emotionless rag, she was still difficult. He had enough of her games, and projected across the field, "You came here to train. Lets spar." She snorted, and made a comment about how it wouldn't be much of a training session if it was so easy. "If I win, you have to at least give me chances, so more than one."

"And if I win?" She drew, her voice thick and venomous. He nearly shuddered, but fought against it. "Oh, and add Naruto-kun to the bet." She drawled, her eyes directing to the boy he had not known had followed him. Was he really that rusted? Or was she just that good?

After the boy had stepped out from the shadows, his embarrassment from being found out quite evident, Sasuke added, "If you win, you'll be rid of us for..." He looked at Naruto, who raised three fingers. "Three days." A scoff was heard from her direction.

"If we win, you have to go to Ichiraku with us whenever we ask!" Naruto blared across the training grounds. The smug look Sakura gave them nearly gave away her emotion, but not quite. She agreed to the terms, and a heartbeat later he was charging at her. He had gotten his kunai less than a hair's width from her neck, when he was suddenly blasted to the side.

Tumbling to the ground, Sasuke watched as Sakura imploded, the actual one standing not far from where he had been seconds ago. "Your detection skills suck, Sasuke." He rose to her words, and no sooner than he had risen did a shuriken leave his fingertips and sink into her thigh. She exploded again, and he audibly cursed, listening to her repeat what she had just said.

He tried again and again, but each time it was just a clone. The chakra signals emitting from their bodies was the same level that would flow from his own body, and yet it was never real. Finally gaining sense to, he called to Naruto, commanding him to help.

It was only when he looked that he found the Kyuubi-container flat on his face, clearly knocked out. A vaguely amused Sakura sat on her haunches next to the boy.

"Are you the real one?" He asked. She stood, and nodded. No sooner had she answered the question had she disappeared.

Confused, he looked around, only to have a kunai appear at his neck from behind. "I win." She stated, her voice lacking the joy that usually came with those two words.

"You haven't knocked me out yet!" No sooner had the words left his lips did he find himself headed towards the ground, consciousness quickly fading.

She could only watch. Alone, she had beat what was once determined to be the best duo in all of Konohagakure's history. And yet she, a pink-haired girl who hardly weighed above one hundred pounds, had defeated them. She couldn't help but miss the wave of accomplishment that would have washed over her, had it been a year or two earlier than now.

Naruto recovered faster than Sasuke. Naturally that was to be expected; He had been knocked out half an hour prior to the other boy, and he did have the Nine-Tails chakra to help him. She smiled as she saw that even with this expanse of powerful chakra, the print that her sandal had left when she dug it into his face remained.

"Ughn." He groaned, rubbing at his face. He caught her eye just after the smile diluted into her usual frown. "Good job, Sakura-chan." She didn't bother correcting him, just flipped her head in the direction that Sasuke lay, her hair flipping to the left. He nodded in acknowledgement, she had won. He most likely wasn't going to leave her be for three days, perhaps a day was asking too much, but he at least knew she won.

He walked over to her, pulling her into a one-sided embrace. She fought against him, her heart tugging against the shackles she had put around it. Perhaps she should have her Inner pour concrete over the emotional organ, or attack the emotion part of her brain?

Had they caught her on a day other than Thursday, she wouldn't feel anything, but on this day, her guard was down.

"I miss you." The blond nin muttered into her ear.

"I'm right here." She loudly stated. His head shook, his hair brushing against her cheek. Parting from her, he pointed to the area she had to hide from and keep hidden the most, her heart.

"I miss you. Not the emotionless individual in front of me." Naruto's usually bright tone had died, even if only just for a moment. It quickly fired back up to the cheerful voice, however. "You're no fun like this! Come on, lighten up a bit!"

She took a stab at a joke that was anything other than cynical or hurtful, "It's hard to do that when the sun's gone." There was a deeper meaning to this, but it fit the timing for the moment.

If Naruto picked up on the meaning, he didn't show it. He simply laughed, and quickly darted over to Sasuke, draping him over his shoulder. "Well," He grinned and waved. "I guess we have to keep up our end of the bargain. See you around, Sakura-chan."

As he dashed away, Sakura couldn't help but think if she never saw him again, it would be too soon.

She turned and began the training she had originally planned to do, willing that the sorrowful and nostalgic ache in her chest would just go away with all the other emotions she had. 


	3. Chapter 3

Sakura was entirely surprised when she hadn't seen, nor sensed, either of the two boys she had to usually fight to avoid. It had been two days since she last saw them, and she was enjoying her time. It seemed Sasuke would continue to sulk and mope, but Naruto would probably find a way around the deal.

That thought is why she wasn't at all surprised when he came bounding towards her minutes later. "Naruto," She growled harmlessly. It was a lovely Saturday afternoon, and she wasn't too eager to spend it with someone she disliked, nor was she wanting to put in an effort to make herself seem scary. "Three days, Naruto. It's been two."

He clearly didn't care about the rules that they had set, his fingers tightening around her wrist, tugging her away from the tree she had been casually leaning against. She knew better than to resist, and waited for him to let go of her wrist so she could disappear. His eyes were set on Ichiraku, but that clearly wasn't where they were going, considering they were going to the far right, away from the ramen shop.

"Well," Here goes, she thought. It was time for another excuse as to why he would need to see her. Maybe this time it was because his potted plant was in desperate need of chakra so it could fight to be like him? At least it would b original. "We weren't really fighting you, so it only counts a little, right?"

"Just because you're too emotionally involved in your battles and spars doesn't mean I am, so no, your lack of putting your all into it does not give you any leniency. You have a day left." She harshly stated. His eyes wandered over to her face. Her mask was on, and her emotions were sealed far, far away. They likely wouldn't be brought to the outside world until next Thursday, and even then, it would be very few emotions that showed.

"Well, you only kind of won, so I only have to kind of follow the rules!" He exclaimed after a moment. He raced ahead, so much so that Sakura felt as though her arm was about to be torn off. She tugged and kicked, trying to free her arm and get away from the Kyuubi-container, but it was no use.

When they reached their destination, Sakura distressed even more. It seemed to be a party of sorts. Naruto's apartment had colorful streamers taped everywhere but other patrons apartments, and the amount of colorful, though unlit, lanterns nearly sickened her. She bit the inside of her cheek hard enough to draw blood, and prepared to spit it in anyone's face if they came too close to her.

She did her best not to scowl as she was forced inside. Immediately, conversation stopped, and all eyes were on her. She stiffened, but the reaction was quickly composed into looking as though she was discomforted by being in this room, which she was. Blood sloshing in her mouth, her teeth had dug too deep into her flesh, Sakura glared at those in the room.

Ino, Choji, Shikamaru, Kiba, Hinata, Sasuke, and many more of her old friends were studying her. Sasuke with open interest, much to her disdain. Sakura found with more anger that Naruto had not let go of her wrist, and apparently did not plan to.

"Sakura." Ino offered. Her words were slightly colder than they would have been, had she not been speaking to the pink-haired Kunoichi. Maybe it was because Sakura had slammed a plant over her head, or perhaps it was the public humiliation she had forced upon the blonde? It was her fault for trying to talk to Sakura when she clearly was not wanted. Sakura nodded in response, and turned to Naruto, expressing her distress.

"You're staying, even if I have to place chakra-blocks on you!" Naruto shook her head. She was about to threaten him to do just that, when he pulled his hand away. She looked down to find that he had already placed a seal on the wrist he had been so tightly holding moments ago. She tried to pick it off, but his words immediately sounded, "I wouldn't do that, if anyone but me tried to remove it, it'll explode."

"Then it'll spare me from being near you petty excuses for ninja." She muttered, still trying to ply the paper off. Naruto placed a hand on the offending one, halting her movement. He stated that she was to sit down and have a good time, whether she wanted to or not. She exhaled deeply, and wandered to the other side of the room, where no one resided. There were no chairs, so she leaned against the wall, watching them all carefully.

The last time she had seen them all together, staring at her like she was a stranger, was just over a year ago. She didn't blame them entirely for forcing her to block out all emotions, for a good Shinobi does not show emotions even when there is no battle present, but she had no problem saying that they helped. After a few tense minutes, conversation started again, if not a little quieter than before. The occasional glance still fled to her direction, the wandering eye quickly darting back to who it had been originally when they saw that she was watching them.

Naruto sauntered over to her, leaning beside her. "Don't," She warned, sticking out her tongue to show how much blood had accumulated, the action implying that she was willing to spit it in his eyes if he tried anything. Sliding her tongue back in her mouth, she added, "Go away, before someone else comes over here."

Her words fell on deaf ears, and soon, Sasuke was walking in her direction. She groaned audibly, much to the discomfort of a majority of the party. The raven-haired boy stood in front of her, crossing his arms and looking away as though he had been there the entire time, and she was the one in his face. Her eyes narrowed, but she said nothing. She settled for rolling the blood in her mouth to the tip of her tongue, just in case the moment were to call for it.

"Swallow." Naruto elbowed her. She glared at him like a hostile cat, but eventually did as told. There was more blood dribbling from the inside of her cheek, anyway.

"Don't you guys have something better to do? Aren't you ANBU?" Sakura smiled lightly. It was false, but she was still going to do it. She knew they weren't in ANBU, much to their despair, and she knew exactly why.

Naruto shook his head, his smile wavering, and Sasuke huffed something she couldn't hear. She was about to insult them again, when practically half of the party wandered over in her direction. Though they pretended not to show it, she could sense they were wary of her. Ah, just like last time. Good memories.

Sakura was only slightly relieved, because this time it was because of her actions towards them, and not an untrue rumor. A rumor spread mostly by the two loudmouth ninja's in the room, Ino and Naruto.

"So..Sakura?" She cast a glare in the direction of the one who had spoken. Her glare softened to a slightly smoldering glance when she realized it was Hinata who had talked. "How have you been?"

She shrugged. "I'm getting by. How's the hospital?" Sakura picked up on the sorrow that spread to a majority of the Kunoichi, and a few Shinobi, in the room. Hinata's head lowered more, if even possible, and her whisper evaded Sakura's ears.

"The hospital's just fine!" She looked from Hinata to Ino, her glare immediately going back to the way it had been before the quiet girl had been subjected to it. "But," Ino looked away from Sakura as though forgetting her own anger. "It would be better if you'd come back."

A scoff escaped Sakura's lips. She had left for good reasons, and did not plan to go back. Plus, she was a full time Kunoichi. Who needed to be a Medic Nin, when you could just be an elite? "I'm sure."

Ino began to protest how it was true, and she was being an unreasonable little wench, in much fewer words, when Naruto cut in, "So, lets play a party game!"

"I'm sorry, Naruto. I have to go." Sakura tried to dismiss herself, holding out her wrist to the boy. When he did not move, she spoke again, "Lest you want to lose your apartment, I expect this to be taken off immediately." Sensing the anger in her voice, he quickly removed the seal, and before anyone could move, she was on her way to her apartment.

She would have just used a transportation jutsu, but she didn't feel like imploding in their faces. Even for her, that would just have been a tad too rude, considering her smoke would have stayed for a considerable amount of time.

When she arrived in her home, she quickly flopped onto her bed. As hard as she willed them to, the tears refused to fall. Her emotional barrier was strong enough for not even her to break through it, it seemed.

Thinking back to a year ago, Sakura went over what had happened prior to her emotional comatose. It was the highlight of her life, in some ways. No one ever said the highlight of your life had to be a good moment, just that it was important.

Sakura thought back to the stares she had received. Some were discreet about it, others were plain disgusted, and weren't afraid to show it. She went over the cruel insults in her head, the way she had been pushed around so harshly. The way a room seemed to become quiet the second she or her sensei stepped in it, and if possible, it got even quieter if they were in a room together. That was, of course, until someone hurled an insult or demeaning comment their way.

She remembered the way everyone had avoided her like the plague. Her Shishou had disowned her, making it known that she would not have an apprentice who liked their teachers as much as Sakura seemed to. Her parents neglected her even more, if even possible. They expressed that they wanted nothing to do with her, and that their son was their only child. Maybe what hurt most was the way her friends had staged an intervention? Made her sit down and force her to tell them that it was true, because they wouldn't accept the truth, that it simply was not. It was one thing for a majority of a village to turn against you, but when it's your own, and not a majority, but all of its occupants regard you as a disgrace to the village was quite harmful.

This went on for six months, six times longer than the usual scandal related rumors circulated in Konoha. She suspected it might still be going on now, if Kakashi-sensei was still alive, and the truth had not been discovered. She remembered, quite vividly, how quickly the names died down when it came to light that she was not having an affair with her old sensei, but that the two were in a guardian relationship strictly, and that they were closer because they shared a bond, but it was not a romantic one.

Not soon after the rumors had started, had she quit working with and in the hospital. She even went as far as to refuse to heal teammates when placed on a team, notifying them that they should have gotten a Medic Nin for the mission.

It wasn't how she used to act, but she wasn't who she used to be. She didn't cry when someone died, occasionally she'd chuckle softly to herself, if they had been cruel enough to her before.

It had been a year and a half since it began, and it was only around a year ago that Sakura had gotten rid of all emotions. She disregarded them as though they were the disgrace everyone had claimed her to be before the truth was found out.

Breaking from her thoughts briefly, Sakura picked up on a faint chakra signal behind her door. Getting up slowly, Sakura opened her bedroom door, coming face-to-face with the blond whose party she had left half an hour earlier.

"You're getting better at masking your chakra. I almost couldn't pick up on it." She praised lightly, walking back to her bed and resting on it in the same way she had been before he came. His bashful smile at her compliment was lost on her, for she was too busy looking at the ceiling.

"You're not mad at us for going easy on you the other day, are you?" Us? "Is that why you left?"

Sakura dragged herself to a sitting position, and looked beyond Naruto. "Even better, Sasuke-kun. Good job, I didn't even know you were here until Naruto announced it." She offered a halfhearted smile as the other boy came out from the shadows he had taken to. His moody grimace was fed to the wind, and a surprised and enlightened smile graced his features.

She scowled distastefully.

After she shook her head, Sasuke cut in, "You still have to give me those chances, or at least one. We didn't go at you completely. It technically wasn't a fair fight."

Sakura shook her head, tsk-ing and waggling her finger at him, her fake smile encrusted on her lips, "Ah, ah, ah. You're taking away what I won by being here, so you get nothing. And as I was telling Naruto earlier, if you would just forget about your emotions, you may have won. It's not my problem that you can't, or wont. You're right about it not being a fair fight, though. It was two-to-one." She placed an arm over her eyes, as though shielding her eyes from the darkness in her room by concealing her in a world where her eyes had no light. She turned back to what she had been saying earlier. "I, for one, have no problem with getting rid of my emotions. I don't see why you guys do."

Had she removed her arm, she would have seen Sasuke's smile completely disappear, and Naruto scowl slightly. Taking a jab at her, Sasuke grumbled, "You're just like Sai. Completely emotionless and unkind."

"I'd hate to see what happened to him to make him that way," Her wrist twitched slightly. "Or perhaps it is him doing the right thing? Shinobi really shouldn't show their emotions."

"On missions!" Naruto exclaimed. Something in his voice, perhaps the light trembling sound to it, made her stomach lurch, and the need to get up and hug him stirred in her bones.

Fighting against these urges, she pointedly sighed, "Oh yeah? Well, isn't life just one big mission?"

She wasn't sure if silence reigned for several minutes before they left, or if they had tried speaking to her. She wasn't paying much attention. Her words hadn't startled her as much as the actions she wanted to carry out did. She would rather stab anyone, and everyone, than conduct any physical contact. Why did she want to hug him? Even if only just for a moment, it was still odd.

When she raised her arm, she saw that they were no longer present. She sighed with vague relief before rising to her feet, checking to see if they weren't just blocking their chakra signals from her.


	4. Chapter 4

"I think I liked it better when you were a moody brat." After cracking her knuckles, Sakura laced them together, and placed them behind her head, leaning into them lightly. Her eyes were closed, a fake smile tugging at the corner of her lips. To her right, Sasuke was prodding at her side, much like Naruto would have a few years ago.

"I think I liked you better when you had enough emotions to be a moody brat." Sakura sighed at his comment and completely leaned back, her body bumping against the ground lightly. Naruto looked down at her from her left side. The concern on his face was evident, and he voiced that he liked that, too.

"When's the wedding?" Sakura snorted, closing her eyes again. "Or did he forget to get you a ring? Or did Naruto propose and forget?" She cackled lightly at her own joke. No one else laughed.

From close to her left foot, though she could not see him, Sai was grinning down at her with an equally false face. His eyes held a gleam she hadn't seen in them until she had lost her own, making it seem as though he had stolen her spark and dashed away with the emotions that came with it. "I like Sakura like this." He nodded, as if agreeing with himself. The two other boys looked slightly annoyed, telling him to shut up. When he made another feeble attempt to defend her, Sasuke turned his once cold attitude onto him.

"Maybe because she's as emotionless as you, but unlike yourself, she wasn't always! She isn't herself, and maybe her teammates miss her, dobe!" Charming, they acted as though she wasn't laying next to them.

"Yeah, dobe!" Naruto chimed in, only to have Sasuke's sudden change of attitude directed at him, to which he replied, "Don't call be a dobe, you dobe!"

A year ago, Sakura would have laughed at their swift changes in mood. She scowled. If she was going to keep this up for more than a year, she had to forget what she would have been like and what she would have been doing a year ago.

Feeling eyes on her, Sakura cracked open her right eye to glare into the pair looking down on her. For some reason, Sasuke was cold towards everyone but her, and she hated it. About to bite at his ego, she was cut off by Naruto gathering her like a rag-doll in his arms. "Oi!" She pushed against the awkward position, but he held tight. "Let me go!"

The blond-headed boy ignored her, and growled, "Sasuke-dobe, were you staring at Sakura's chest? Bastard!" Sakura went limp in his grip, stifling a laugh.

"He was looking into my eyes, moron." She droned unappreciative, leaning close to his arm to try and bite it. He yanked it away, effectively thrusting her in another awkward position. What was she, a toy? "Can you free my other arm, Naruto?"

Although confused, he quickly did what was asked of him, and before he could move, she had disappeared, not only from his grip, but from the clearing as well.

He was subjected to the obscenities thrown at him by Sasuke, before, and while they went in search for their pink-haired teammate.

A short time later, she was making her way through the Hokage Tower. While walking down the corridor leading to the Hokage's office, Sakura couldn't help but feel as though if she wore a mask, dyed her hair white, and wore her hitai-ate over her left eye, it would be as though her sensei had never left. The bright orange book that rested in her grasp, far enough for her to read the words but only just, certainly would help.

She waved to Shizune as she walked passed, who immediately raced up to get the door for her old friend. Former, Sakura had often stated for many others, but no one seemed to get that she felt as though friends were future back-stabbers and she didn't care for any of them. Ah well, they'll get it sooner or later.

Sauntering into the large office, Sakura stated without looking up from her book, "Hokage-sama." She was lucky the Hokage didn't have the byakugan, otherwise she risked showing her old mentor just how quick her heart was beating. The last time she had been in this room was when the older woman expressed her disgust towards her apprentice, before promptly dismissing her, relieving her from that title.

"For a moment I thought you were Hatake, what with that book in your face." Tsunade scorned, signaling for the younger girl to sit. Taking this as her cue to lower her book, Sakura shoved it into one of her many pockets, but did not move farther from the door, instead taking the moment to fall back and lean against it.

Forgetting for a moment that she did not have the luxury of a mask, Sakura quickly slipped on a smile for the woman who had abandoned her many, many months ago. She hadn't seen this woman since her apprenticeship had been cancelled, and was not to keen on it now.

"Sakura, come here." Tsunade ordered, but it sounded more like a question than a command, so Sakura dismissed it. The frown deepened on the woman's face, "Do you know why your here?"

She wasn't about to press her luck and inform her that she had already been removed as the Hokage's apprentice, so she simply shook her head. It looked as though Tsunade was already tiring of the formalities she had once gotten rid of with the girl in front of her.

"There have been many complaints regarding to your attitude. Now, normally I wouldn't bring any of these up, but," It sounded just like it had the last time. She waited for her to say that the accusations were serious. They affected Konohagakure deeply, going against several structures that had been set up forbidding such a thing from happening. "Because of the large quantity of complaints, I feel the need to get involved."

So she wasn't worried about her former student? How odd. Sakura was sure that if she stayed beneath the Sannin's tutelage, she would be going crazy trying to figure out the cause of this new behavior. Feeling resentment rise into her throat, Sakura bit her tongue to stop herself from insulting the older woman.

"I'm not asking you to smile more or anything like that, but try to at least be friendlier? And for Kami's sake, you look like an emotionless puppet." Tsunade seemed to have finished, as she looked expectantly at Sakura, as though her words would suddenly crack the mask she had so carefully fitted around her face and allow her emotions to have free reign over her face.

If that was what she was expecting, Tsunade was extremely disappointed. Bumping against the door, Sakura rose to a standing position and bowed lightly, her face remaining as emotionlessly passive as usual, "I'm afraid I cannot do that, Hokage-sama." She didn't have to look up from the ground to know her former Shishou was confused, and possibly building up an aggravated response at being denied. Sakura couldn't find the words to continue, and so she didn't open her mouth again.

"Is this about Kakashi, Sakura?"

Biting even harder on her tongue, Sakura had to draw blood to stop herself from correcting the Hokage. Shaking her head, she stated, "It has nothing to do with Kakashi-sensei's death, Hokage-sama."

It was clear to her that Tsunade was not satisfied with that answer when she barked, "That's not what I asked!" She could hear it on the tip of the Hokage's tongue. She was shamed, she felt as though she played a part in creating the emotionless thing that was Sakura.

"No, Hokage-sama, it has nothing to do with Kakashi-sensei." It was a partial truth. The way people had acted when they incorrectly thought she was involved with her sensei was what had done this, her sensei had done nothing. "Am I dismissed, Hokage-sama?"

Frustration laced the tone Tsunade used when she answered, "I will tell you when you are dismissed! Dismissed." The irony was not lost on her, and made her chuckle lightly. Her Hokage could only watch as she pulled out the book she had been reading prior to this meeting, flip to the correct page, and calmly walk out of the office, her attitude no more fixed than when she had come in.

It was not her intention to see the Hokage that day, but when you're suddenly flanked by four ANBU officers, you don't exactly have a choice. She waved to Shizune on her way out. Although she didn't consider them friends by any means of the word, Sakura visited Shizune frequently. Mainly because the dark-haired woman was who briefed her on missions, and not the Hokage.

Pausing, she looked over her shoulder. Shizune was trying to make it less obvious that she was gawking at Sakura's choice of reading material. She hardly glanced down at the book in her hands before addressing the woman, "Do you know if there are any solo-missions left? Preferably longer ones?"

Shizune shook her head, flustered at being given anything more than a wave of acknowledgement from the distant girl. "I don't handle missions, I only brief yours."

Sakura nodded, and headed down to where they did give out the mission assignments. Working for the Hokage, she had obviously known who handled incoming missions and who didn't, but she figured it was best to at least warn the woman that she would be seeing Sakura again.

Once there, she ignored the man behind the counter, and leaned over the edge, scanning for anything of interest. He expressed his discomfort by warning her he would get the Hokage if she didn't just ask for a mission, but she ignored him. Realizing this, he shut up. "I can't see anything, so maybe you could help?" She looked into his reddish-brown eyes, identifying what she was looking for. "I'm looking for solo-missions."

He quickly started searching in his archives for something to match what she desired. He inquired what class of mission, and when she answered that it didn't matter, he asked, "Anything specific, then? Length, importance..?"

She tapped her chin as if in thought, before nodding, her pink locks swaying in front of her face and tickling the back of her neck, "I'd like a longer one, if possible. One that lasts maybe more than a month, if not much longer."

Several minutes ticked by, and much to her despair, Naruto and Sasuke poked their heads into the room. Eyes landing on her, they quickly rushed up to her. Leaning over the counter, she pointed to the duo and loudly said, "Don't you think those two should be married? They're inseparable." For her words, she earned an intense glare from the Uchiha, and a shrug from Naruto.

"You're going on a mission?" Naruto yelled, despite her being less than a foot away. From the corner of her eye, she saw the man behind the counter flinch, and so she hushed him.

"We're inside, you moron! And maybe I am." Looking back at the man, she gave him a questionable glance, to which he shook his head. Sighing, she added, "And maybe I'm not."

"I apologize, Haruno-chan. The lengthiest mission we have is a duo mission for five years, and I doubt you want that long. The longest solo-mission we have is two weeks."

Exhaling, determined to not show she was agitated, Sakura thanked him. Shouldering passed the two boys, her mood continued to sink and sour beyond what was usual when she heard the two boys following her. She was almost ready to let her anger slip onto her face, but that would make her seem like more than a faceless, emotionless entity, so she fought the urge. "Go. Away."

Sasuke stopped elbowing Naruto, striding up to to be by her side. "You vanished without a word, earlier."

"I asked for my arm. I think that's a sentence." Sakura snorted, her statement bugging herself more than anyone. "And before you come up to me and repeat that to me later, goodbye."

With that, she disappeared, leaving the three to watch as the smoke she left behind traveled until it seeped into the air vents. Moments later, they all darted from the scene when they heard the Hokage shout from her office, "Is someone smoking?!"


	5. Chapter 5

"You think I'd get in trouble if I stabbed a former teammate?" Although she was facing the Memorial Stone, and her eyes were drawn to one familiar name, her question was spoken for anyone to answer. Not many were at the Memorial Stone that day, only three Jounin were stupid enough to visit it in the pouring rain. She listened for an answer, rain pelting her back and washing down her body in thick sheets.

"Probably?" Naruto seemed a little confused. He knelt down and tried to look her in the eye, but to no avail. It seemed all she wanted to look at was their old sensei's name. "Why? You're not going to stab me, are you?"

Her eyes flitted to a close. Sighing lightly, she dropped her lips from the smile they were in, resting them into a frowning position. In a sudden movement, she was upon Naruto, her kunai and shuriken safely in their pouchs. Her head nestled on his shoulder, her arm snaking around his waist. This was an action you could only get from Sakura on a Thursday where she was sure she was alone.

"Whoa! Sakura-chan, are you okay?"

The frown tugged up into a familiar, yet fake, smile. The rain that tore down her cheeks felt like tears she could not cry. The feeling left her heart content, if not a little flustered. Exhaling softly, her words left her lips, but the thunder that sounded at the same time stopped anyone but herself from hearing them, "No, I'm never okay."

Shining a dazzling smile up at him, she snuggled closer to the male, before burying her face into his shoulder. This was her best friend at one point in her life, wasn't it? As much as she would never admit it, his presence always settled whatever inner turmoil she was dealing with, even if he was once part of the crowd that shunned her.

"Sakura-chan. You're getting soaked." She pulled away from Naruto, but only just, because although the hold he had on her was not strong, she did not want to break away from it. She looked up at the only other idiot stupid enough to be outside in this weather.

"So are you." Her smile fled from her lips, pulling back into a fake one. She hadn't realized that somewhere in that embrace with her former teammate, she had genuinely smiled. Yes, she thought, it must be a Thursday. Sasuke scowled down at her, his eyes mainly focused on where her body had met Naruto's just seconds prior.

"Hey, guys, lets go get some ramen! It'll cheer us up!" Naruto exclaimed. This time, Sakura couldn't fight the unwanted smile that bubbled up. Luckily, no one seemed to notice.

"Ah, yes, soggy noodles for soggy ninjas." Sakura removed herself from him completely, turning back to the stone. Saying a farewell to her old sensei, she stood. Waving her hand in the air, flicking a few drops onto the moody ninja beside her, she added, "How wonderfully convenient."

The second he was up, Naruto trapped Sakura into another hug. She struggled this time, but not as much as she did a few weeks ago. Damn, Thursdays really were her worst days when it came to distancing herself from everyone.

The trio walked towards Ichiraku Ramen, where she decided she would promptly disappear from once there. From the corner of her eye, she observed Sasuke. He was continuously throwing glances in her direction, and it was beginning to annoy her. Leaning towards Naruto, she asked, "So, Hokage-to-be, tell me, will I get in trouble if I stab a former teammate?"

"I think you'll get in trouble if you stab anyone, Sakura-chan!"

"Even if they deserve it?" She groaned when he nodded, Sasuke throwing a curious look in their direction. If she couldn't stab him, surely she could threaten him. Facing Sasuke, she grinned wickedly, her eyes widening, "If you don't stop looking at me, I'll pluck them out and-" She was cut off by him suddenly remembering he had to do something.

"Whoa, what got into him?" Naruto asked as Sakura drew closer to him. She would have taken out one of her Icha Icha books, if it wasn't raining so hard. She shrugged, said that she didn't know, and before long, they were at the Ramen shop. "Do I have to seal you so you don't poof away?"

She smiled at him, placing a hand on his shoulder. "I think it's a little late for that." When he looked at her, more confused than he had been moments before, she took a kunai from his pouch and pricked her finger, exploding in his face and leaving the kunai behind.

He groaned audibly, despite the sound of thunder and rain hitting the ground threatening to drown his voice out. "Sakura-chan!" 


	6. Chapter 6

Heart racing, Sakura fought the urge to let out the breath she was holding in. Between her hands sat a large tanto, its weight unfamiliar in her grasp. Had she been breathing properly, she was sure her breaths would be ragged and loud, and would alert everyone within a mile in any direction of her whereabouts.

Looking down at the weapon, she nearly jumped in shock. Bloody fingers were attached to equally reddened hands and arms, spots of white where her knuckles were could be seen poking through the deep color. They looked much like they had often times in battle, but this time, she knew the blood did not belong to any of her enemies. She didn't have to fear alerting anyone within range of her chakra signal by unmasking it to heal herself, the signal was weak, and she only had enough to sustain life for what moments she had before her enemies would come and find her.

Looking from beyond the thick underbrush she hid beneath, she saw the corpses of her comrades. One was missing a head. Shivering, she quickly looked away, trying to focus on anyone coming near her location.

Unable to hold it in any longer, Sakura allowed the breath to escape. She wasn't given a moment to gasp and bring air to her lungs before a sound startled her, "Sakura-chan, behind you."

Her head twisted so fast, she was sure she gave herself whiplash. Behind her, Naruto balanced on the balls of his foot, concern etched into his face. Her breathing hitched, and became quick and irregular. For a moment, she didn't recognize him, and took him for one who would take her life. Scrambling back, she dragged her body as far as it would go, digging into a bush of thorns in the process. His hand reached out to touch her ankle, and she jerked it back as fast as she could before coming to her senses. Drawing her knees close to her, she fell, and remained huddled atop the bed of thorns, thick nests of sharp thorns towering over her. Her breath would not regulate, no matter how hard she tried.

She was so concentrated on her breathing, she hadn't realized Naruto had scooped her out from her resting position until she caught him mid-sentence. "-Talk to the Hokage, obviously. Do you know what went wrong? Your teammates were much easier to locate than you, and it looks like you abandoned them, Sakura-chan."

"I would never abandon my team!" Sakura hissed, beginning to struggle in his grip. "They were dead when I fled! You had to have seen their bodies. I tried to fight, I tried to-" Her voice fell as her mistake finally took hold of her mind. Naruto voiced it moments later.

"You fell into a genjutsu, Sakura-chan. No one is dead, but you look like you're about to die. What happened?"

Sakura felt tears prick at her eyes, but they did not well and seep over her organs to cleanse the blood from her face. Her words were as shaky as her breath, her voice faltering, "I. .I don't know." She did know, but only what happened in the genjutsu. What happened in actuality evaded her.

Sensing her hesitation, Naruto nodded. "I heard that they targeted you before fleeing. Do you think they cast a genjutsu over the entire clearing to try and draw you out?" The idea seemed plausible, but wouldn't they have to know where she was before doing that? Sakura shook her head, more to herself than to answer Naruto's question. Perhaps they located her and did that to make sure she wouldn't go anywhere, before going off to finish her team?

Sakura felt sick, the bile bubbling in her throat, threatening to spill onto Naruto's uniform. Basing off the copper taste, the bile contained more blood than stomach contents. Her voice was only just above a whisper, "I abandoned my team. . .I could have gotten them killed.. ."

Naruto looked down at her, feeling as though his heart was shattering in his chest. She raised her head to look into his eyes. He had been waiting for months to see a glimmer of emotion pass onto her face, but this wasn't the emotion he expected to see first. Disappointment, self-loathing, sorrow, regret, so many emotions and thoughts rolled onto her face and could be seen through those shining jade-colored eyes. The pity he felt for her was so strong, he felt his knees buckle beneath him. The trembling of her lips forced him to bite his own, if only to stop them from quivering themselves. "You didn't try to, and I'm sure it was a pretty realistic genjutsu, if it got to you. Besides, you actually saved them!"

"I deserve to die," She mirrored her old sensei's words, "Shinobi who abandon their teammates are worse than trash. Those who abandon their friends are worse than scum." She hesitated at the word 'Friends', but spoke it anyway. Her heart hammered painfully in her chest, beating down and breaking any defense she had previously put up. She feared going back to Konohagakure now more than ever. Not only would she have to live with knowing what she had done, but the looks, the gossip, and becoming a disgrace to the village would become part of her life once more.

It would be much worse than last time.

"Sakura-chan.. .Listen, if you hadn't left, they wouldn't be headed back to Konoha right now! They would be dead! Your assailants wanted to take you out first, so when you left, they went with you."

She felt flushed and drained at the same time. Closing her eyes, Sakura tangled her fingers into his uniform and grasped it as tightly as she could, the blood loss rendering her much weaker than she had been hours ago, "Please, Naruto." He looked down at her expectantly. "Just let me die."

* * *

The clock ticked by slowly. Watching it move, Sakura was intrigued. Not by the movement, but rather the fact that she was so bored, she was actually watching a clock. After an hour of watching this, she flopped onto her bed, hardly believing she had wasted an hour of her life doing that. "You don't have to be here, Naruto. I'm fine."

He shook his head, before noticing that she was too focused on her ceiling to notice the movement. "I'm staying right here, Sakura-chan!" He added how low her chakra levels currently were, and if she needed to punch someone, he would have to help.

She laughed darkly, turning her head, she smiled at the blond-boy. Much to his dismay, it was not sincere. "Don't lie. You're here because you're afraid I'm going to commit a Sakumo and die." Her joke affected herself more than anyone, and she silently prayed for forgiveness from both Hatakes in her mind, Kakashi and Sakumo.

He looked away from her face, not finding it in himself to deny the truth when it was so blatantly thrust in his face.

She nodded as best as she could with half of her face on the bed, and decided to humor him. "Though, I suppose if Sasuke-kun or Lee-san comes by, I'll have to take you up on that offer. I doubt you'll hit Ino-chan, though, so I only hope she doesn't drop by."

He smiled warmly at her, and she returned it, though it wasn't quite as heated as his. "Sakura-chan, thank you." When she looked at him quizzically, he continued. "Thank you for showing me what was behind the wall you've built. Thank you for not being emotionless around me."

Upon hearing these words, she flipped her head away from him, studying the drawer on the other side. "I don't know what you're talking about."

The energetic blond decided not to press her any further from him than she was now, and offered to get her something to eat. She agreed hastily, but quickly added that it could not be ramen.

Whether she let him know it or not, she enjoyed his company, and was almost delighted to know that he was the one she had accidentally shown emotion towards.

* * *

"This is not what I had in mind when I said for you to give me a chance." Sakura glared over her shoulder at the male who had just spoken. He didn't meet her eye, only continued to trace invisible patterns into her floor.

"This isn't what I had in mind when Naruto said he was going to give me a break!" She barked loudly, practically growling at him. She began to roll on the other side with the hopes of falling onto the floor and cracking her head open somewhere along the two foot drop.

"Yeah, well, someone still has to watch over you."

"That doesn't make this a date!" She grinned. If she planned it just right, the edge of the bed would at least knock her out, if she hit her head on it correctly. As if picking up on her intentions, she felt Sasuke slowly drag her towards the end closest to him. She moaned as though he had opened a wound. "Sasuke-kun, that hurts! Let go of me!"

Surprised at the raw emotion in her voice that screamed 'Hatred', he released her, but not before she got to where he desired her to be. Inwardly, she was screaming at the mistake she had made with her little slip, but the smile that was setting on his face made her dread anything and everything that dealt with living, the screaming becoming deafening. "So you're not an emotionless brat. Good to know."

Her own smile threatened to break through to her face. He was being mean to her? It was only a little bit, but it was enough to convince her that he was finally moving on. "So, who is the girl that I need to attack with the largest hugs I can muster in my present condition?"

"What?"

"You just called me a brat. You're not being that usual nicer-than-nice persona you seem to have constructed since I lost mine. I quite like it. Tell me, who stopped you from fawning after me? They must be given an award immediately."

Sighing, Sasuke placed a hand over his face, massaging the bridge of his nose. "There's no one, Sakura."

"Haruno-chan."

"Anyway," He roared, his voice suddenly ticking up several notches. "I'm just sick of acting around you. You said you liked it better when I acted like I do around everyone else, rather than making you seem special."

Rolling her eyes, she droned, "Uh huh. So you're trying to either gain favor with me, it's not working, by the way, or you're trying to cover your tracks. I see how it is. I'll find out eventually, and I will give her, or him, the biggest slap on the back, along with a thank-you dinner." She paused, recognition passing on her face for a moment, before fading. "It's Naruto, isn't it? I so knew you two were an item." Moving so she was on her back, she ignored his words of denial and scorn.

* * *

Sakura felt the warmth emitting from the sun above her wash over her entire body, rather than just her face, like it had done for several days. She relished in the feeling of chakra flowing steadily through her veins, and a soft sigh escaped her when she couldn't locate any pain in her body.

Glancing over her shoulder, she rebuilt the structure she had around her emotions. Behind her, Sasuke, Sai, and Naruto were bickering over something. It had to have been a rather heated topic, Sai was taking part in the argument rather than just standing on the side. She caught a few wisps and words, but she paid them no mind. Her heart was flooding with joy, and she was determined not to show it.

Although she had only been locked inside for three days, it felt like a lifetime to Sakura. Being monitored by the boys constantly had really dampened her mood, and now that she had the opportunity to run away and hide, she was certainly going to take advantage of it. Looking back to ensure the boys were still in their heated discussion, she slipped into an alley. They would notice soon, but not soon enough.

"I just need a few hours to myself. If they know you're not me," Sakura explained to the shadow clone she had created. "Run away. I don't care what you do, just don't get yourself impaled and give away my chakra signal. Got it?"

The clone nodded. Both of them could hear the boys begin to call for Sakura, and the real one looked back at her clone. The other girl pulled one of her Icha Icha novels from her pocket, and sauntered from the alley, her face remaining stoic and absent of expression. The original Sakura inwardly beamed at the other's genius.

Reminded of the novels she kept in her pocket, she rummaged for one. The boys hadn't exactly responded kindly when she asked them to get it for her, or for them to read the words to her, so she had been denied her beloved books.

She vanished from the alleyway, appearing seconds later at the top of her tree. The cherry blossoms offered much shade, and she relaxed against the rugged bark happily.

Turning to the page she had left off on a few days ago, she began to disappear into her favorite world. Thirty pages passed where she started, she nearly yelped as the book was removed from her grasp. Turning her head, she glared at the offending person who had stolen her beloved novel from her.

Ino Yamanaka returned the stare with a wavering ferocity. Sakura studied her for a moment, before yanking the book back into her grasp, retorting as she did so, "Naruto, next time you try to disguise yourself as someone, mirror their clothing instead of staying in your own!"

A soft sound sounded from behind her, and soon Naruto was leaning around the tree trunk, waving his hand in her face. "Sakura-chan, why did you leave us?"

She sighed, mumbling to herself, "Because you all hurt me one too many times." She turned back towards the blond, yapping loudly, "You think I'd stay with you guys? You guys just don't get it, do you? I don't like you! Any of you!"

Naruto hadn't caught what she said at first, and he knew she wasn't going to repeat it. He settled for what she gave him, and leaned in closer to her, his chin lightly touching her shoulder. She ripped her shoulder from him, but immediately thanked him as his hand steadied her, preventing what would have likely been an embarrassing fall, even if she landed on the next branch and not the ground.

He hopped to her branch, sitting in front of her. Their sandals brushed against each other until she shifted away from him. He watched her for a minute, taking in her appearance.

Her hair was cut in its usual fashion, but was growing dangerously close to being shoulder-length. He was sure she would cut it before it got that long, though. Her deep blue uniform was visible beneath her light green vest, the one she wore on days she wasn't expected to be on a mission. Despite it having been well over eighty degrees, Sakura was sporting thick, baggy Jounin pants, their color matching her uniform.

Wrenching his gaze from her clothing, he looked at her face. Her lips were drawn in a frown, and her eyes reflected her disdain for him, but when he searched deeper, he saw something that couldn't be described as just one emotion, so he didn't waste time trying to figure out what emotions it consisted of. She had grown to be a beautiful woman. He had always found her to be a pretty girl, but now she was stunning. Or maybe it was because he loved her so much, that he felt this? No, he decided, she was beautiful, it wasn't just his affection for her that made her so.

"Are you just going to stare at me, or are you going to go away?" Her lips twisted into a disarming smile, the vibe coming off of her more malignant than benign.

"Neither!" She looked at him, confused. "We're going to go to Ichiraku! The others, and your clone, are expecting us!" He reached forward, taking a hold of her hand. She wanted to yelp, the shock of his warm fingers against hers physically shocked her, but controlled herself. She was about to remove her hand from his grip, when he suddenly brought his other hand down onto her wrist.

"You are such a pest." She growled, lurching forward to examine the seal he had put on her. "I finally get my chakra to stable levels, and you take it away from me. You are a pest."

He laughed. His one hand was still gripping hers, and he used it to pull her from her position against the tree. Once they were both standing, he took off towards the ramen shop, Sakura in tow.

* * *

Sakura absently rubbed at the seal that had been placed on her wrist, hoping to smudge it. Maybe blowing up would be a good thing. She didn't know many suicide jutsus as exciting as blowing up and taking an entire ramen shop down.

Beside her, Naruto was engaging in a deep conversation with the other Sakura, Sasuke, and Sai. She wanted to slam her head against the table, her heart feeling heavy, suddenly. She was forgotten in the company of others yet again, but to make things worse, her clone was proving to be better company than herself. Her clone!

Her head fell against her arm with a soft thunk, and Sakura felt her hair brush against, and stick to the cooling bowl of ramen that sat in front of her. She pried her face from her arm, staring at the strands of hair that stuck to the bowl with a great amount of disgust. She really should have been paying attention to the conversation happening beside her, but she found it much more entertaining to try and glare this bowl into oblivion.

Realizing that they were too heavily concentrating on the conversation, rather than the girl just outside of it, she began to slip from her stool. She caught Sasuke's eye as she did this, but before he could open his mouth, she darted from the scene. Though she could not use her chakra, she could still run decently fast.

In the small tidbits of conversation that she had picked up, she recognized that today was a Thursday. How she forgot the day, she'd never know.

In her haste to get to the Memorial Stone, she nearly bowled over an unsuspecting Gai. She apologized profusely, attempting to duck beneath his radar to get to the Memorial Stone.

"Ah, Sakura-chan! Where are you headed this fine day?" His hand had fallen onto her shoulder, and he did not appear to be removing it anytime soon. She mumbled her soon-to-be location, and his smile faltered slightly. "I believe I will join you, I want to visit my eternal rival, as well."

She nodded quickly, and began to set off in the direction of the Memorial Stone. Her fingers tingled at the thought of tracing that name, and she wanted to do it over and over again. Her mouth ached, and she felt the need to apologize for being so late, despite the fact that the stone was not in front of her.

The wind tousled her hair, whipping it about. She knew this was due to her speed and not the breeze, mainly because there was no breeze on this Summer day. She made a mental note to chop her hair off before it got too long.

After a few minutes, the two arrived at the desired location. Sakura broke away from the older Shinobi, quickly dashing to her usual spot. As much as she wanted to, she held her tongue, stopping herself from saying her beloved sensei's name.

No longer concentrated, she felt memories flood into her mind. She had lost her hold on the clone, which had likely just exploded in Naruto's face. Ah well, she thought, returning her focus to the stone as Gai slid down beside her.

She felt guilty for enjoying his company here, of all places. He didn't ignore her presence, and rather, embraced it. This place wasn't one he wanted to be alone in, and though she preferred it when it was just her and her thoughts, she was glad he was there.

Breaking from her thoughts, she tuned in as Gai spoke, "Kakashi-san was my eternal rival. I know you know that, but when I say eternal, I mean it." She listened to him as he spoke, telling her of all the competitions the two had, many of which she was present for. She acknowledged his way of honoring the dead, and it brought a faint smile to her lips. She did it by visiting them, and he did it by living on, while also keeping them close. Her smile fell as she heard him talk about the competition that would have ended with only one victor, "The one competition I knew he could not win, the one I felt the largest need to win, was the competition of who would die first.

When I decided this was part of our rivalry, I couldn't imagine losing this competition. And when it happened, I couldn't imagine losing him, I couldn't imagine losing Kakashi-san." Sakura looked up at him as he continued. The grief in his voice was almost tangible, and it brought tears to her eyes. She saw him fighting back his sadness. He wasn't looking at her, his gaze was focused on the name Sakura's fingers rested upon. "When I was younger, I wanted to win this competition to spite him, but after he had died, I realized I wanted to win this last bet because I knew it would be torture living without Kakashi. But, like usual, Kakashi won."

He turned to face her. Sakura wasn't holding her emotions in, the tears cascading down her cheeks with ease. He looked at her expectantly, and she knew what he wanted. Her eyes quickly whipped towards her old sensei's name, and she began to speak.

"My sensei, Kakashi-sensei, was a kind sensei. I don't know what else I can say, I've never really thought about it."

"Just say what is in your heart, Sakura-chan. Just let it out. I've noticed a change in your behavior, but I know it's not from Kakashi-san's death. Let it out, I will listen." She half expected him to say something about it being imperative she did not waste her youth rotting away in cold silence, but when he didn't, she nodded slowly.

"Everyone thought we were together. Everyone. Even you," She cast a glance at Gai, his face full of guilt and shame. She returned her eyes to Kakashi's name. "We weren't, though. We were close, closer than a former teacher and student should have been, but we weren't in a romantic relationship. He wasn't just my mentor, he was like a father to me. In some respect, I can see why we may have been interpreted as a couple, but people should have had the sense to ask us. But they didn't. My friends, they turned on me. No one could look me in the eye, everyone shunned Kakashi and myself, even the Hokage.

The only person who didn't neglect me or starve me of friendship with cold glares was Kakashi, which may have made us seem more suspicious. I hid myself from everyone but him, which may have been the bad thing to do in that situation, but it felt right at the time. He embraced me for who I was, even if no one else could. It was around that time that I decided I wanted to be like him. I wanted to no longer be affected by everyone in the way I was, and so I began to cut ties promptly after the intervention my friends held for me. I got rid of useless emotions, and kept on doing so, until eventually there were no emotions left for me to feel.

Because of this, when Kakashi-sensei died, I felt nothing. I grew a little bit more hollow on the inside, but that was it. I didn't know my sensei as long as you did, and there were no valiant and brave competitions held between us, there was no rivalry. He was my sensei, and he was a kind one. I loved him, but not in the way others thought I did." Sakura stretched her arm a bit more to gain access to his entire name, and not just a few characters. "I loved the way we could just relax on any day, and just read. I loved how he would be there when I needed it, and how he would wipe away tears that no one saw. Although he didn't notice me initially, in the end, he was the only one who could really see me, and not the person I was putting up for everyone else. I loved him for that." Sakura trailed off. Despite wanting to look, she could not bring herself to face Gai.

She heard his soft hum, "Ah, I see." His voice gradually got louder, and she heard his next words clearly. "What do you think he would have done if he could see you now?"

Her head hung lower than it already was, her chin hovering over her collar bone, but her fingers continued moving over the characters that spelled out Kakashi's name. "I think he would yell at me for trying to be like him, and then he would make me show my emotions more, make me embrace them. What do you think he would do if he could see you now?"

The area was silent for a few minutes, a great change compared to how loud it seemed when filled with Sakura's voice a little while ago. She was afraid to lift her head, lest his gaze be filled with hatred or disgust at what she had said previous to answering his question.

"I believe if he were here," He spoke finally, "He would be the same Kakashi I knew before he died. I think he would still berate me when I kept bringing up youth, and he would relax in his favorite tree, reading those novels of his. I think you're right, he would try his hardest to help you. Heal you. You're a medical ninja who is in pain, which is odd." He paused for a moment. "What will you do, now?"

She didn't have to think about it, for she had already done enough thinking this passed year. She was going to become like Kakashi, even if it meant death. They all would end up there, anyway. "I'm going to join ANBU," Her head rose, turned towards his as she was cut off.

"WHAT?!" Her gaze dropped from Gai's as they both turned towards the owner of the voice after she realized the word had not come from Gai. Looking up, Sakura saw that Naruto was standing right behind them, and his gaze was stricken with either anger or concern, she couldn't tell.

She sprang to her feet, eager to leave the surprised males behind. She felt a pair of strong hands grasp at her, but she fought against them, putting distance between that location and her own.

She wasn't sure how far Naruto was from where she was hidden, but she could still hear him screaming as though he was right next to her.

"SAKURA, GET BACK HERE!"


	7. Chapter 7

Sakura's lip was puffy and swollen. She had been, and was currently, grinding her teeth against her lower lip, and she felt it begin to tear. The tender tissue threatened to break and flood her mouth with the crimson liquid it held beneath the thin fleshy layer. It was a nervous habit she had just now developed, and she didn't mind the pain. Perhaps the blood could quench her thirst, her mouth was too try, and her throat too tightly constricted.

In front of her was a dazed Uchiha, an emotionless painter, and one intensely angered Kyuubi container. The other two didn't seem to know what was going on, but Sakura was positive Naruto would inform them shortly.

Despite being determined not to show emotion, she showed her slight fear. She bit down harder on her lip, brushing her teeth painfully fast against the flesh. She was sure she looked silly, but at the moment, she didn't care.

"You are not joining ANBU." Naruto shouted. This caused Sai to noticeably widen his eyes, and Sasuke to take on a shocked look. Naruto continued, ignoring the others, "I forbid it! You are not risking your life like that, Sakura-chan!"

"Who are you to tell me what I can and can't do?" She asked. Her wrist itched, and she remembered the seal that was still present on her skin. Would he stop if she blew up his house?

The look in his eyes was similar to the one she had seen him have when he was taking on Sasuke a few years ago. The skin tore, and blood poured from her lip, dribbling down her mouth, but unfortunately the stream that fell into her mouth did nothing to satisfy the dryness of it. The thick coppery taste made her shiver.

Her attention never left Naruto, even when Sasuke spoke. "Sakura-chan, you're not joining ANBU." She felt a few droplets land on her pants. They were water-proof, and apparently blood-proof, too. She didn't feel the moisture press against her skin, only the small warmth radiating off the splattering blood. She sighed gently, her gaze turning into a glare that never left Naruto's. "Do you know how dangerous that is? You could die, you most likely will die."

Her smirk played along her lips, and she exhaled. The blood bubbled over and changed course because of the hot air that bellowed from beyond her lips, and now it was dripping onto Naruto's couch. "I know how dangerous it is, I know the likelihood if my death. I've healed many ANBU ninja's, I know what the possibilities of death are." Her tongue ran along her lips, catching and smearing the red liquid, drawing as much of it as she could into her mouth. She wanted to scare Naruto as much as he was scaring her, and if that meant creeping everyone else out, so be it.

"No." The word shocked her. Those familiar blue eyes became tinted with an emotion she had never seen in them, and they suddenly reminded her of her own. Shallow, hollow eyes looked down into hers. She didn't remember seeing Naruto change position, but now he was kneeling in front of her. "What good is a medic nin, or an ANBU, without chakra? I wont remove the seal. You're not joining ANBU."

Her fingers rubbed against her skin harder, the friction coming from the contact causing the skin of her wrist to heat up. After another minute, she brought her hand to her lips. Her tongue glided effortlessly along her thumb, coating it thickly with saliva. When she was done, she brought it down quickly to the seal. The saliva dripped onto the ink, but her fingers were suspended above her other hand. Naruto tightened his grip on her wrist, pulling it back to her lap.

The silence became heavy, but Sakura was unwilling to break it. Her fingers reached for the seal, her index and middle fingers ghosting over heated skin.

"Let her do it." Sakura, Naruto, and Sasuke all turned simultaneously towards the fourth member in the room. His eyes suddenly held a new light, and Sakura found herself entranced by it. "We will always feel connected to her as a team but," He stepped forward slowly, closing the gap between him and herself. When he was close enough, he sat beside her, signalling that he was on her side. "We need to let her do what she wants to do. A book I read said that is one of the best ways to an effective friendship, and Sakura and I are friends. I want to protect her, too, but I want her to be happy, as well." He looked up at the other two, and Sakura studied his face for a minute, before looking in the same direction as Sai.

After two and a half minutes of this staring stalemate, Naruto released his grip on her hand, but not before removing the seal on her other wrist. She gripped her right hand in her left, rubbing the palm of her hand against it gently. Her teeth stopped grinding against the beaten up flesh of her lower lip, and she looked at Naruto, half expecting him to lunge at Sai.

"If you're really considering this," Naruto's head hung low, so much so, Sakura couldn't see his eyes. "I want you to think about it." Sasuke nodded his head in agreement, the initial shock fading from his face as he crossed his arms over his chest, looking down on his pink-haired teammate.

She sighed gently, suddenly fearing for her life. These next words could make Naruto lose control in anger or whatever emotion she had seen in his eyes earlier, "I.. .I have. I've thought about it a lot. That's why I'm going to turn in my papers and wait for my initiation if I'm considered a candidate," She turned to Sai and gave him a bright smile. It may not have been genuine, but she doubted the emotionless boy was expecting a real smile. "Now."

Before any of the three boys could react, she vanished, leaving puffs of smoke in her wake.

* * *

For the second time in much too soon, a lifetime would be too soon, Sakura thought, she was facing the Hokage's scowling face. The concern on Tsunade's face did not outweigh the sheer terror in her eyes.

The Hokage had requested an ANBU ninja that was specialized in the medical field as well as fighting. Sakura highly doubted Tsunade was even aware that her requirements left only one ninja who wasn't already sent on a mission. Did the Hokage even know she was an ANBU, now?

"Sakura, I wasn't expecting you." The Hokage finally spoke. Sakura bowed, and when she rose, she put her mask back on. Tsunade had commanded her to take it off earlier, most likely to confirm her thoughts about who was standing in front of her.

"I am sorry, Hokage-sama. My commander informed me that I was the only ninja available that met your requirements." Tsunade asked when she became an ANBU. "Hokage-sama, if I may request, may we continue with our meeting? For you to desire such specific traits in an ANBU gives me the clue that this mission is an important one."

Tsunade studied her closely for a second. Sakura knew it was not in her best interest to say such a thing to the most powerful ninja in all of Konohagakure, but if this was as important as her commander made it seem, she would need to be briefed as soon as possible.  
"You're correct, Sakura. I apologize for asking such a frivolous question." Sakura heard the sarcasm in her former mentor's voice, but reassured the Hokage that she need not apologize. "This mission is an important one, as you've suspected. Team Thorn was sent off several months ago on a mass assassination mission, and then Team Wing after them when we heard nothing. We have sent out two more teams after the missing ninjas, and we still have heard nothing from any of the four teams. I am going to infer that there are casualties and fatalities involved, and it is your job to finish up whatever they have started, heal, and bring back as many as you can.

This is a highly dangerous mission. Based on what I've got, which isn't much, the chance of dying is greater than the possibility of living. You leave tomorrow at dawn." She disclosed the location for this mission, which surprisingly was just outside of Fire Country, and dismissed her former student.

Sakura left quickly. She didn't need to absorb any of the information she had been given other than the location and the major details. This would be her first solo-ANBU mission, and she wasn't going to scare herself by thinking about death.

Her thoughts clearly weren't written on her face, the mask having been moved aside, because Shizune gave her a warm smile. Sakura waved as she passed, making her face even more unreadable by encasing it beneath her clay mask. She didn't have to think about the mission details for very long, because an extremely flustered blond came racing towards her. As much as she wanted to sidestep away from the annoying ninja, the corridors offered little room, and he was coming in the direction she desired to go.

"Sakura-chan, Sakura-chan!" Sakura contemplated disappearing back into the Hokage's office and asking if she could bring Naruto along with her, the mission was high risk, after all. The gruesome thought brought a smile to her lips, but was quickly dismissed as he drew closer. Her thoughts were brought back to her, however, as he shouted, less than a foot away now, "I've got a super secret mission, Sakura-chan!"

Her blood began to run cold, icy tendrils of realization gripping her. Perhaps it was a different mission? Surely he couldn't- "I was told you're on it, too!" Sakura deadpanned. His hand wrapped around her wrist and he began to dash off in the direction he came from. She forced her hands together, and began to perform the appropriate seals she needed for this getaway.

If he noticed her vanish from his grip, he didn't show it, continuing to madly race down the stairs, grinning like an idiot as he went.

* * *

A fist sailed passed her ear, disrupting the air and causing it to breeze against her skin. Quickly taking the offending arm in hand, Sakura flipped the cloaked assailant onto the ground, his jutsu failing as their back thudded against the ground with a sickening pound, making him visible to her. A kunai whizzed by her head, nicking her ear before she could move out of the way. Before she could tackle the owner of the blade, she was forced to the ground, a shuriken embedding into her left arm.

On the far left of her, a very agitated Naruto was crashing through the assailants like they were nothing, partially thanks to the many clones that surrounded him. Sakura brought her knees to her chest, hooking her sandals onto the jacket of the one on top of her. Before he could move away, she launched her feet from her torso, forcing the female into the air. After many treacherous seconds, Sakura was able to free herself from the others, giving her enough time to race over to Naruto.

She did not use that time for the intended purpose, however. She, instead, began to pummel her way through the murderous crowd. She clutched her left arm to her side, and and ran as fast as she could with no real destination in mind. Occasionally, she would slam her head into the neck or torso of an enemy, barreling her way around blades and sharp metal. She did not do this unscathed, however, and the blood pouring from a head wound into her eyes was proof enough.

Her breath grew ragged as something dug into her right thigh, and got louder and more forced when the object twisted and ripped down her leg. She didn't hesitate to look at it, however, nor did she plan to heal the wound. She needed as much chakra as she could get, which meant saving her wounds for last.

A large mass of bodies came into view. It was blurred, and tinted a strange red, but that could be due to the blood in her eyes. She raced as fast as she could towards it, slamming her shoulder into an obstacle and moving it out of the way.

The battle was dying down, Sakura could tell. The screams of pain and anger were becoming little more than bloodied gurgles and cut off shouts. Whatever was in her leg gave way, and fell off with a small thump. She was so close to the bodies, she could make out faces and injuries. With one last bout of energy, she smashed into the nearest person in the ugly pile, and forced her chakra into them.

They were dead.

She threw them out of the pile, focusing on the next one. She was dead, as well. And then the next, dead. The next, dying and too far gone to save. Body after body was thrown out, until she was certain there was not a single ninja alive or salvageable in this disgusting horde of people, threads, and smashed ANBU masks. There was someone digging a weapon into her side, but she paid them no mind. They were clearly weaker than she, their blade only just breaking the skin.

Sakura was beginning to lose hope of finding a single Konoha ninja she could bring home to their family, a single ninja who would stop even one person from worrying, when she found them. "Med.." They groaned loudly as she removed another person from the pile. "-Ic..." Sakura found them easily, their mouth gaping and their eyes shut tightly. Upon stumbling onto this finding, Sakura thrust her hands onto their bare chest, pumping her chakra into his veins. His lungs were the only thing incredulously damaged, the threat of suffocation almost becoming real for this man.

Something rammed against her, forcing her to loom over the man. His eyes cracked open slightly, and his white pupils met her dark ones. A Hyuuga, this man was a Hyuuga. She knew he fought valiantly, then. She continued to pour her chakra into him, healing his wounded lungs as best as she could. When he was done, she forced him to crawl off of the pile, and she began her search for the next one who could be saved.

A faint buzzing filled her ears, and grew steadily louder until she could no longer ignore it. The pile had diminished into just two bodies stacked onto each other, and she felt that they were going to turn up dead, too. Turning her head to address the chakra signal that was so desperately begging for her attention, she came face-to-fist as a hand thrust into her face, the chakra laced skin fizzing and sparking against her, filling her with an enormous amount of pain. The lightning-like feeling flooded her systems as she was thrown backwards, her stomach and face slamming against the ground before her legs. She skidded across the hard and rocky dirt, tumbling until she was flipped onto her side.

Looking up from the ground, Sakura glanced up at her assailant. Her breath caught in her throat and her lips opened in a silent scream as she looked into those white pupils, the ones she had looked into just a little while ago.

"Sakura-chan!" Someone screamed, but she was paying too much attention to the man who was closing the distance between the two of them. The chakra that flooded her veins was too weak, too little of an amount, to be of any use, and her wounds were beginning to throb.

Blood filled her lungs and created a sticky mess in her throat, coating her uvula and pooling from her lips. She was choking on her own blood. A hiccup cleared her throat for a second, forcing the blood to splash onto the ground. Just before blacking out, Sakura gazed deeply into those eyes, not allowing her fear to take hold of her.

* * *

Naruto looked up as his fist dug into the neck of the last enemy. All around him, there were bodies. How he was going to get them to Lady Tsunade, he didn't know. Surely she would want all of them for questioning.

Feeling guilty that he had somehow forgotten her, he began to call for Sakura. His hair whipped around as he searched for his teammate, but she was nowhere to be seen. Bringing a hand to the back of his head, he scratched idly, his thin and finely cut fingernails digging gently into his skin.

A strange noise filled the forest. His head swiveled around, looking for the source. All around him, wildlife was destroyed. Animals that had been caught in this madness could only be distinguished by tufts of bloodied fur, trees and shrubs were uprooted and smashed, and if there was a river in their location, it would surely run red.

The sound got louder and louder. Looking over the bodies to make sure there was no motion, he set off in that direction. Was Sakura using her chakra to heal those left behind? No, it wouldn't be that loud, if it gave any sound at all. Rolling possibility after possibility in his head, Naruto stopped cold when he found out exactly what it was.

It was not a band of rabid bees out for revenge, nor was it hundreds of cicadas that had been awoken. Naruto watched as Sakura's face met the balled up fist of someone he didn't recognize, and he watched as she flew back, her blood staining against the already reddish dirt.

Naruto began to run towards the one who had hit her, feeling an immense anger bubble within him. He only halfheartedly controlled the Nine Tails as he ran, picking up speed as he went. Unfortunately he was only far enough to watch when he started, the destruction leaving trees bent and fallen over which offered him a good view of what had gone down, and he was still at least a mile away.

His voice, which was hoarse from his screaming in the heat of combat, shattered the silence this clearing held, "Sakura-chan!" His voice wasn't recognizable to even him, and if he hadn't been sure he was the one to speak these words, he would have looked for who had. The figure, which had seemed blurred at first, became clearer, the Leaf crest torn and ragged on his uniform. "Don't you touch her, you bastard!" Naruto cried as the person walked closer and closer to Sakura.

Closer to his Sakura.

Suddenly, it was as though he was on the outside looking in. The creature running at break-neck speed with a murderous intent was not himself. It looked like him, and most likely felt like him, but it was not him. Within seconds, Naruto felt his fist draw back, and something slammed against his knuckles. When he finally regained control, which was minutes after that, he realized that in his shock of seeing Sakura hurt, he had blacked out, and his anger had taken full control. To be honest, he was lucky the beast, the Nine Tails, had not crawled out instead. Her assailant, however, was not lucky either way.

His blood washed away the dry dirt below, leaving muddy, bloody, puddles. His skin was torn open and slashed, and Naruto felt the man's flesh beneath his fingernails. Despite this, Naruto could see the rise and fall of the injured man's chest.

Good, he thought, Tsunade can deal with him. He wanted to kick him in the throat and watch his stomach fall one last time, but it was not up to him. Suddenly feeling something in his arms, Naruto looked down at the bundle of stained red clothing. Sakura's mask was pressing against his arm beneath her head.

There was a steady flow of liquid coming from her mouth, and she was wheezing slightly, but she was alive. Relief washed over him, and he found him clutching her tightly to his chest. He stopped when she let out a strangled cry.

"Sakura-chan," He whispered softly, sliding down until he was sitting cross-legged with her in his lap. He buried his face into her hair, nuzzling her gently. "Sakura-chan."

* * *

Sakura yawned, and resisted the urge to stretch her torn muscles. Naruto had threatened to make sure she didn't, lest she reopen her wounds, and she wasn't particularly eager to experience what he had come up with. He was already super protective, he rarely let her out of his sight, and when she wasn't, he was still close by. He wouldn't even let her sleep by herself, insisting she sleep in his arms. He said it was to make sure she was safe, but she suspected a different reason.

He had given her time to herself, but she knew he was close by. Her thoughts were confirmed when a firm and familiar pair of arms wrapped around her waist. His head rested against her neck, his chin against her shoulder. She readjusted her head to look down at his, her eye coming dangerously close to a strand of hair that threatened to poke her in the eye. "Naruto, what are you doing?" She asked, hearing his clones tromp through the forest after them.

"I'm checking your wounds with my chakra to see if they're doing okay," He hummed softly, moving his head to press his cheek against hers. Now she knew he was doing this for personal reasons, he didn't even know how to do that.

Something in her stomach fluttered, and she tried to push away from him. He turned her so she was against his chest, his chin resting on top of her head. The disturbance in her stomach raged on, growing uncomfortably stronger. Still, she nestled her body against his, closing her eyes.

His hold tightened on her, and she felt herself sigh softly. "Naruto, why are you doing this?"

His voice rumbled softly, and she felt it against his chest, "Sakura-chan, you got hurt really really bad. I thought you died. Can't I just appreciate the fact that my favorite teammate is alive?"

"No," She retorted. "You're too touchy-feely. And I'm not your teammate anymore, I'm ANBU." Her fingers curled in his ever present jacket, closing the material into her grip, giving away her feelings towards his words and proving the emotion in her words to be a false truth neither of them could believe.

He was about to speak, but his clones found them, racing towards the two, bodies in tow. Over two hundred to accommodate all of the bodies and the few live people, and it was extremely taxing on Naruto's chakra systems, Sakura could tell. His chakra signal wasn't faint compared to the three people she had managed to save, but it was seemingly dwindling compared to his usual expanse of chakra.

She breathed, the heat from her deep exhale warming her face. She pressed her head against his chest one last time before pushing him away. If he thought she felt anything towards him, he didn't show it, and she didn't believe it.

She blamed her sudden affection on the I-Almost-Died-aftershock. Looking passed her ex-teammate, she spied one of the clones begin to have a problem with the body he held. She slipped passed Naruto, advancing towards the clone. The extra didn't seem to notice, he was too focused on the hassle on his back.

She watched as the body dug something into the shadow clone, ending its short life span. Sakura rushed towards the falling body quickly, catching it in her arms. The head lifted slowly, and her eyes met that of the Hyuuga's. His eyes held an expression she almost wished she could mirror, but at the same time, it scared her horrendously.

The peace of a quiet evening was shattered as he lurched into her, smacking her to the ground. Not willing to be duped a second time by this injured male, she flipped their positions so she was on top of him. Her hands wrapped around his throat, and she pumped her chakra into him, shutting down his state of consciousness.

"What is going on," She heard Naruto speak, his feet making soft pats in the ground as he walked closer. "Why is he doing that? He's a Konoha Shinobi, right?"

"As much as I'm a Konohagakure Kunoichi." She stated flatly, turning her eyes to his. She switched them back to their usual expressionless valor, and blatantly stated, "I'm carrying him, now." He tried to protest, but she waved it off. Even when he tried to lift the burden from her arms, she pushed him off.

Their peaceful and quiet moment was over.

* * *

Sakura groaned audibly, turning in her bed. It was great to be back in Konoha, but she still felt as though she was travelling back home with Naruto. "Naruto," She ground out, glaring over her shoulder. "Go. Home. I can sleep by myself."

He was silent, as if pausing for an intense moment that lasted much more than one. After awhile, he pressed her tighter against him, murmuring softly into her ear, "But what if your wounds reopen? Someone ought-a be there. Just in case."

"It's been a week, Naruto. I think I'm fine." The walls she had built for herself had crashed down, but she constructed a new one, one she felt was much stronger. His actions would usually cause those stupid butterfly's to soar in her stomach, and cause her heart to beat wildly, but not now. As if he was sensing her thoughts, he snuggled her lovingly, but no smile crept onto her lips. "Get off!"

"I agree with Sakura, get off." Someone huffed in the room. Both ninja's jolted from their positions, Naruto clinging to the sheets comically, and Sakura twitching slightly. Sasuke stepped from his place of hiding, and when confronted with the question of why he was even near her house, he responded with, "I noticed Naruto's chakra signal. I was curious."

Sakura fumed, and none too silently. "Get out! Both of you!" She jumped away from Naruto, and slowly stepped towards the offending Uchiha. He poof-ed without hesitation, and when she focused her glare on Naruto, she saw that he was already long gone.

She sighed softly, peeling off the layers of clothing she had been forced to wear near Naruto, and replacing them with a long nightshirt, crawling into bed soon after.


	8. Chapter 8

For the third time since she got back from her solo-mission, Sakura was crouched in front of the Memorial Stone. It wasn't a Thursday, but it would be soon. From the corner of her eye, she could see the sun slowly passing into the horizon, disappearing from view and casting the world around her into a gentle gloom.

Her eyes traced over new names and old. Those who she had been too late to save were all under her belt, now. She really did feel like Kakashi-sensei, now. Too far gone to go back, but too weighed down to really move forward. Her gaze flitted to her sensei's, and she traced the letters with her eyes. Besides the stone, there was an abundance of flowers, green ones. Gai had been there earlier, then.

Someone slid down to Sakura's level. She spied the blond hair that obstructed her view of the person's face, and turned her eyes back to her sensei. Was she here for Asuma? Where was he on the stone? Her thoughts and questions were halted when a warm hand slid into hers. Ino grasped her hand tightly, squeezing it. "I wish we weren't both here for the same reason," She whispered softly, her voice light and beautiful, even when it was laced with sorrow and defeat.

Sakura jerked her hand from Ino's grip, "We're not. You're here for Asuma, I'm here for Kakashi-sensei. They're not the same person." She vaguely wondered if she should make a joke, but decided it wasn't the place for such things. Ino looked up at her old friend as Sakura stood slowly. She bent down, brushed her fingers against Kakashi's name, and said a farewell. She would be back before dawn crept over the edge of the horizon.

Ino, taking Sakura's lead, stood up, as well. Sakura did not wait for her to finish whatever she was doing, and walked away quickly. It wouldn't do for her to waste chakra getting away from such a girl, however annoying she may be. The look in Ino's eyes before she left, when she took her hand away from the other girl's, would not haunt her for long, although it may stay in the back of her mind.

Ino ran to catch up with her, and soon the two were walking in step. Ino tried to change things between them, and Sakura listened intently, but her words did nothing to change her mind. Soon, when they were nearing the stairs that led to the top of the mountain, Ino ran off somewhere, Sakura didn't care.

Sakura made her way up the stairs silently, her gaze travelling over to her village as she went. It made her smile lightly. The lanterns were lit, and there was only a few people milling around, moving efficiently through the illuminated darkness to get whatever they have left to do done. The darkness of night had finally crept over the entire village, she could see when she made it to the top of the stairs, and although Konoha was beautiful during the day, Sakura found it to be stunning at night.

She continued observing and reviewing the scene in her mind, ignoring the chakra signal that was growing closer, until the boy would no longer be ignored. "Sakura-chan." She looked over her shoulder to meet the dark eyes of Sasuke Uchiha.

There was an off air about him, one she hadn't recognized in him in the last few years. His eyes held a smoldering confidence, his posture defiance, and his face when read correctly, said that he would ensure things went his way. She didn't mind it, it was good for him to not pretend to be someone else around her. "Sasuke-kun. To what do I owe this marvelous pleasure?" Her sarcasm clearly was not lost on the boy, his frown deepening.

"We're going out, Sakura-chan. You're going out with me." He stated as he slowly moved towards her. Her eyebrow cocked in mock questioning. So the air around him wasn't just confident, but arrogant as well?

"Oh, we are? I wasn't aware of that. You must have been speaking to one of Naruto's disguised clones, I assure you we are not." She could tell he was tired of being ignored and dismissed. Sakura supposed it was always hard when told to walk in another's sandals, especially when those shoes are older, and not correctly sized.

"Why not?" She could hear the wavering of his voice. Was it really that hard not to shout? She returned her eyes to the scenery below. Yes, Konohagakure really is stunning at night.

"Because I'm not interested. I thought you'd get that by now," Before she had finished her sentence, he was speaking again. His words hit a cord within her, and she fought to control the waves of vibrations it sent against her self-control.

"Is it because I'm not old enough? Is it because I'm not your teacher?" He growled, stepping forwards again. She inhaled a large amount of air, exhaling deeply to get rid of everything in her lungs. "Who do you have on your sights, now? Iruka-sensei?" Her lip was still tender from when she had rubbed it raw two months ago, the delicate skin taking its time to heal completely. She hadn't felt the need to get it taken care of, even if it had been a deep wound. They puckered tightly, sucking in air through a small gap. The bottom lip tingled at the sensation.

Her deep green eyes continued to brush over the village, every corner and crevice undergoing her inspection. He repeated his questions, as though she hadn't heard them the first time, but she had. The wall she had constructed to bar Naruto from her heart, from her emotions, protected her against Sasuke's words, as well. After a few more seconds, and several more breaths, Sakura nodded to herself. "You're right, you're not old enough," She contemplated turning it into a dreadful and horrible joke, but went against it. "If your maturity says anything." She tore her eyes from the village to force them to look directly into his, "And how can one be a sensei, when they are nowhere near finished learning?"

She broke away from her position, turning to face Sasuke. He looked ready to speak again, but she stopped him when she walked by him. He whipped around, his hand brushing against her shoulder. "Did you learn that from Kakashi?" A loaded question in the form of an innocent, if not malicious, and curious one. She felt his glare on her back, but kept on walking, not giving him the satisfaction of an answer. If he was in front of her, he still wouldn't see how he had bothered her, her face as expressionless as Sai's. When he asked another question, she addressed the lack of title.

"That's Kakashi-sensei to you. He may be dead, but his honorific still stands." She heard a faint popping sound, and was suddenly encased by Sasuke, forcing her immobile. "Oh wow, you couldn't run over to me or even walk? Get some exercise, you Choji-wannabe." He twisted her arms painfully behind her back when she tried to bring them together.

"You and I are going out. I'm not taking no for an answer." She snorted, no longer wanting to stay like this. Elbows really shouldn't rub together when behind your back, and Sakura was beginning to understand why. She wrenched her arms from his grip, lifted her leg, and kicked him away from her. She expected him to race back over to her, when she heard him scream, "Let go of me!" And another voice calmly reply with a negative.

She watched as several of Naruto's clones emerged from the shadows, Sasuke in tow. Someone was beside her, their arm against her waist, pushing her closer to them. Sasuke was in a similar position to the one she was just in, and he clearly didn't like it, thrashing about like a fish out of water, or rather, a Sasuke Uchiha wallowing in rejection.

Sakura pushed Naruto away with her hip, sauntering towards the stairs. She called over her shoulder as she went, "Sasuke-kun, learn your place in this world. Maybe when you do, you'll realize it's not with me. Your one-sided affections must be getting tiresome if you go to the length of hunting me down and trying to force me to go on a date with you." She wanted to continue, but had already taken the first step down, and felt no reason to elongate this unexpected meeting.

* * *

Twisting the knob in hand, Sakura entered the small-ish apartment. She stepped gingerly over a pair of shoes before taking off her own, making her way over to the small party. It wasn't as much a party as it was an intervention. Just setting eyes on those in the room made her think back to one of the last times she had been here, their seating arrangements were even the same, but when she saw no judgement in their eyes, she relaxed.

She took a seat across from Naruto, her eyes meeting his. He nodded, and she sat back in the chair. Beside him, Sasuke glared at the ground, his body beaten and battered from whatever Naruto had done to him last night.

"Thank you all for coming on such short notice," Naruto grinned, his eyes closing as he continued, greeting everyone by name. Despite this, all eyes were on Sakura. They knew why they were there, they all knew what had to happen.

She sighed, feeling a wave of dread wash over her. She fixed the small mistake by bringing her hand up to eye and rubbing it gently, making it seem as though she was simply tired. When Naruto finished, and his gaze traveled to Sakura's, and his warm smile was directed at her and her only, and she knew it was time to begin.

She started her speech much like she had when she said it to Gai. It was an unplanned start, going over how great of a sensei Kakashi had been, but it ended up being very much the same one that the host of the party had already heard. When she accused them of their allegations and accusations of the past, none could look her in the eye, and when she delved into how she wanted to turn out without him, without Kakashi there, none could tear their gazes from hers.

"I was heartbroken to know the village had turned on me, but to have you guys do it, as well? Well, whether you can or can't imagine it, it felt worse than death." She left out that this was why she was the emotionless girl she was now, but didn't hesitate to add their roles into it. Naruto had heard this before, but still listened to everything she had to say. After half an how, she ended with a light joke, "I still hate all of you, but I guess to a lesser extent." Her gaze went over almost everyone in the room. She couldn't say she hated Sai all too much, and she didn't hate Naruto, so she didn't look at either of them when she finished.

It took awhile, but Lee was the first to speak, "Sakura-chan, I am so sorry! I should never have been mean to you, the Cherry Blossom of Konoha, my cherry blossom. It must have been the feeling that I could never have gotten anywhere near Kakashi-san and his skills! Yes, that is it! Kakashi-san was an exceptional ninja, and I felt weak in his shadow. I apologize deeply, Sakura-chan." His eyes were as sincere as his words, and he looked ready to jump up and tackle her to the ground in a hug.

Shino, who sat beside Lee, spoke next. "I apologize as well, Sakura-chan. I know where my fault was, and I know I reacted inappropriately to rumors that weren't true. I should have tried to find out if they were before judging you." Sakura nodded to him. Beside him, Choji began to apologize, and then Shikamaru, but Ino just looked at Sakura.

Anyone else could have spoken in her stead, they didn't have to go down the line, but they waited. Ino's eyes were shining with tears that had yet to drop beyond her blue orbs. After another few minutes, she was visibly shaking. Sakura, confused, glanced to Naruto, but he was looking directly at Ino.

"I.." Sakura turned back to the girl. "I did that...Again? I shunned you for a boy.. .Again?" Her voice wavered and came out in a hushed whisper. "I thought you needed help, but you didn't. We did." Ino rose from her seat and launched herself at the pink-haired female, burying her face into Sakura's shoulder. Sakura felt the tears dribble down her neck, to her shoulders, and finally dipping beneath Sakura's shirt, meeting the fabric, and becoming nothing more than wet spots on her shirt.

Ino continued to sob and hug Sakura close, and the others decided to join her. Not in the crying part, but they advanced towards the odd female in the group. Lee got to her first, he was taking after Ino, his eyes flooding over with an abundance of tears. Shikamaru got there second, and then Neji, Hinata, Sai, and so on and so forth until only two members out of the large group were left out.

Naruto beamed at her from the outside of the group, and Sasuke glared at the ground, probably willing to drill holes into it. She knew he wasn't going to apologize anytime soon, and she didn't want him to. It made him so much easier to hate.

Sakura patted a dozen backs, and ran her fingers along the arms of those who needed comforting the most. Murmured apologies left those who had yet to speak, and Sakura felt her heart lifting. She would remain emotionless on the outside, but maybe just to the outside world beyond her group of friends, perhaps it wasn't hard to be something other than cold towards this odd group of friends?

Eventually, they all broke away. Lee and Ino had to be dragged by their teammates, Ino still in a silent shock of what she had done to her old friend. Sakura's green eyes met blue ones, and she took long steps forward until she was in Naruto's arms.

She reached out to pat Sasuke's head to let him know he was forgiven for last night, and returned Naruto's embrace. Her head hit against his chest, her arms wrapped tightly around him. She enjoyed the warm feeling it gave her, which she decided was simply his warmth playing against hers.

She pulled away a little bit, staying in his arms. Sakura opened her mouth to reassure the others that they were not a couple, when she felt his lips touch against her forehead gently.

* * *

Naruto was content as he walked down Konoha's dirt roads and paths. Everywhere he went, people gave him sympathetic looks, and asked how he could date such a cynical beast. He wasn't dating Sakura, but he wasn't going to deny these rumors.

Sometimes rumors are too good to dismiss.

He knew Sakura didn't mind, if she did, she would be on top of him, choking him half to death. But, then again, maybe she wasn't doing that because she was on a mission? Nah, Naruto thought, she doesn't mind.

From the second his arms went around her, everyone who saw thought they were more than just friends. When his lips touched her skin, and her face flushed with a dark blush, it just confirmed it for them. They clearly didn't learn anything from last time like they said they did, but he didn't really care. He had always felt love towards his female teammate, and having others know it, too, was a good thing to him.

Naruto ducked into the ramen shop. Before he could greet the owners and cooks, his eyes spotted a flash of pink that sat oddly alone. He waved to his friends before taking his place beside her. She was looking at her nails like she had when she was younger, fascination written in that deep gaze of hers. He was proud to see she was coming out of that shell she had created for herself. She was much easier to read, now, and he was glad.

"I thought you weren't coming back until tomorrow?" He asked, watching her. She was in civilian clothes, her deep blue tank top clashed with her white knee-length shorts. Her pink hair made the outfit seem ridiculously funny, but he made no move to mention it. She didn't look up at him, staring at those nails that held no traces of nail polish, and were even a little ragged from combat. That was a big difference comparing to when she was younger, and made sure her nails, hair, and entire look was perfect for the now in denial Uchiha.

"We got back a little early." He nodded at her response. She was eyeing the bowl in front of her with disgust. "I came here to see if I could find you. Naruto, why are people saying we're a couple?" She looked up when he snapped open a pair of chopsticks and moved the bowl so it sat in between them.

He smiled and avoided her question, gathering a few noodles in between the two wooden sticks and lifting them into the air. She hadn't been waiting long, the noodles were still steaming. "Say 'Ah', Sakura-chan." She glared at him.

"You can not, and you are not, feeding me ramen, Naruto." He nodded, exclaiming that he was doing just that.

By now, the owners were eyeing him with wholehearted smiles stretched aong their lips, and several other patrons were doing the same. He even heard a couple speak of them. He was about to speak again, when he heard her stomach growl lightly. She looked away from him, but he reached out with his other hand, cupping her cheek against his palm. He moved her face towards his, and repeated, "Say 'Ah', Sakura-chan. I know you're hungry."

"I can feed myself!" She retorted, but opened her lips anyway. He fed her the hot noodles, and she slurped them up quickly, reaching for her napkin. His hand reached it first, and he dabbed at the moisture the food had sprayed onto her.

She took the chopsticks from his hand, and glared at him. He smiled warmly, pushing the bowl back towards her, but she put it back into the center.

"Say 'Ah', Naruto." She stated. Her voice let off that she was livid at being humiliated in front of all these people, but he found it to be cute. He opened his mouth, and accepted the food. She wiped his mouth for him when he finished chewing.

It went back and forth like that, she would feed him with the intent of humiliating him, and he would feed her with the intent of egging the rumors on. When they were finished, he stopped her from paying, and did it himself. She thanked him, and he gave her a light smile.

The two walked out together. Truthfully, Naruto was following Sakura, but it looked as though they were together. Once the crisp autumn air hit her, she asked again about the rumors. His arm looped into hers, his hand grasping hers. He stayed silent for a minute, enjoying the moment, but eventually he opened his lips, "Ino must have gotten it into her head that we're together. What a silly girl, don't you agree, Sakura-chan?"

He felt her tense at his blunt avoidance of his role in the question by asking another. "That show you did back there, and what you're doing now," She looked down at their joined hands. "Certainly didn't, and isn't, helping stop them."

He turned to face her, wrapping his arms around her. She struggled lightly, but only enough to make it seem like she didn't want his embrace. He knew her well enough, now, to understand that that wasn't true. She had poured her heart out to him, and he believed he understood her enough. "You did it, too, Sakura-chan! And you didn't exactly break away from me, and you're not doing it now." He nestled his cheek against the top of her head.

"Ugh, you are such a pest."

"Sakura-chan, can we sleep together, again?" She stopped, and her breaths became so shallow, he almost thought she stopped breathing all together. He was sure if she had a liquid in her mouth, Naruto would be soaked. Sakura was so shocked, she went rigid, and didn't push him away. He explained further, "I got used to sleeping next to you, and I miss it. A mass of blankets isn't the same."

"You just want someone to warm your bed," She bit her lips, his request seeming perverted. "Ugh, why does it have to be you," She muttered so softly, he almost didn't catch it.

He decided not to bring up the last part to try and stay in her favor. "Come on, Sakura-chan. I'm not Ero-sensei." He left a small kiss on the top of her head as three familiar ninja walked by the two. He waved to Iruka-sensei, Genma, and Gai as they walked passed, grinning as Iruka gawked openly.

"Yeah, but you did train beneath his tutelage. Who knows, maybe he taught you something about 'picking up girls'?" He pressed her tighter against him for a moment before separating the to of them. He caught her hand in his again, and walked towards his apartment. She didn't resist, and he could feel through her palm that her heart was beating irregularly fast. His smile widened, and he resisted the urge to kiss her on the forehead. Was he making progress? Would she stop being the emotionless doll he had seen just a few months ago?

Would she return his feelings for her? Could she feel the same way? The thought made his heart skip a couple beats, and joy welled in his chest. He wanted to push her into the door of his home, close the door, and kiss her to see if she kissed back. He wanted to hold her for hours, night or day, and just stay there, whispering his love for her, and she would whisper back. He wanted so many things, but knew better than to force them.

He looked back at her, and saw her face was almost as red as the dress she used to wear. Was she thinking the same thoughts as him? Did she want the same thing as him? "Do you want to go to your apartment, instead? I wouldn't mind." He laid his affection on thick, "I like my home, but it's not as nice without your company."

His forwardness shocked her, and although she wanted to sound threatening, or at least indifferent, she found her voice squeaking softly, "I would prefer not to be in yours, Naruto. I'd like to go to my own house," He changed direction, starting off towards her home. The people wandering around the village shot the two looks, and none of them were too judgmental. "But I'd like it even more if you weren't there."

His heart yearned for her, and she was just brushing him off? He knew her too well. Her words sounded sincere, but that adorable little squeak in her voice told otherwise. "Sakura-chan? Can I pick you up?"

"What?" She asked, and he repeated the latter question. She tried to rid her face of the blush it contained, but it seemed to be as ever present as Naruto's jacket was. They weren't out of sight, yet, so when he let go of her hand and dipped below, scooping her up in his arms, she got even more flustered. "Naruto, I can walk."

He pressed his face affectionately against her cheek, and launched the two of them into the air. He began hopping over and on top of rooftops to get to her house, which wasn't that far off into the distance now, and the wind howling because of their speed made her words lose their volume. After awhile he noticed she was no longer trying or protesting, a thoughtful look laid on her face as she looked down. Naruto wondered what she was thinking about, but didn't ask. With the wind in their ears, she wouldn't hear it.

She looked down and watched the buildings and people below. A few looked up, but they were going too fast for Sakura to really see them. If she couldn't recognize them, perhaps they couldn't recognize her?

It was too much to hope for. One could hardly look at the pink hair and pointy blond locks and not think of those two. As they dropped down, her apartment just below, she began to squirm in his grasp. Just before they landed, Sakura jumped from his grip, landing beside him.

He watched as she dug into the leaves of the plant next to her, pulling out a key when her hand emerged. She pressed it into the lock and twisted the door knob. She quickly darted in, and tried to close the door on him, but he opened the door with ease. If she really wanted to, she could use her strength to force him out, he reminded himself as she looked up at him with those cold eyes.

The door closed, and he resisted the urge to test the fantasy he had thought up earlier, those lips of hers as tantalizing as they had been when they were younger. She may have lost the affection she held for Sasuke, but he never let go of the love he had for her. "Nice," He looked around. He had been in here several times before, but he always felt the need to compliment her life style. It was pretty basic for a girl, a few pictures dotted the walls, some furniture sat in each room, there was a bookshelf full of multicolored book spines, and there was a book that rested lazily on the coffee table. "Wait," He paused, wandering over to the bookshelf. She tried to rush over and block his view, but his eyes caught the titles before she could. "Do you really have all of Ero-sensei's perverted books, Sakura-chan? I knew you liked them but..Wow." If only you could like me as much as you like those, he thought. Did she want a perverted man in her life? He could fulfill that role easily, if she did.

"I don't have them all. I'm saving up for one last volume, it's the most expensive one." She turned to look at her clearly beloved books. Some were beaten up, most likely because she had kept them in her pocket during a battle or combat simulation. "I'll get it eventually."

"How much is it?"

"Too much," She huffed, moving away from him and settling down on the small couch. He followed, and when he sat down, his thigh brushed against hers.

After two hours of small talk, he saw her eyes droop lightly. She yawned occasionally, sometimes in the middle of her sentence. She offered him coffee every now and again, and he wondered if she was really trying to be a good host, or if she desired the liquid herself. "Aright, I think it's time for you to get going, Naruto," She made it sound as though he hadn't invited himself. She rose from her seat, stretching as she did so.

"I told you, I'm staying right here!" He pulled her back down with him.

"On the couch? I hardly think there's enough room, but you're the guest," Her sarcastic tone was not lost on him. He stood, her hand in his, which he used to pull her up. He looked for any offending chakra signals as he led her to her room. Sasuke was close, but not in the building. "Naruto," She growled softly, her voice filled with her weariness. He ignored her, shutting the bedroom door behind them.

He wasn't used to being so forward, much like she wasn't, but he wanted what he wanted, and he was going to get it. She flopped onto the bed, and he joined her. To reassure her he wasn't going to take advantage of her like she had implied he would earlier, he tucked the blankets around her, leaving him on the outside of her cocoon-like form.

Neither seemed to mind that they were sleeping in their clothes, as they both drifted off to sleep soon after they were settled in.

* * *

When she cracked open her eyes that Friday morning, Sakura had not been expecting to find a single pair of despairing eyes, let alone two, and one pair of indifferent ones. Someone whispered her name, and when she turned her head, she looked into another anguished set of eyes.

"What are you all doing in my room?" Sakura asked, her brows furrowing, and her eyes holding a questioning glare.

"Sakura," Her eyes locked back on Naruto. "You're in the hospital,"

"I know that," She bluntly retorted. "But it's still my room, for now." Her head fell back onto her pillow, and she winced as her ribs moved around, pain jumbling inside of her. Sasuke asked what had happened, the question directed at Naruto and not herself, "I had a nasty little fall. I'll be fine by the afternoon, noon maybe, rest assured." The clock above the door across from her read that it was eleven thirty. The sun shining through her window and onto her face let her know that it was the morning.

Naruto shouted loudly, his voice destroying the quiet she had previously been enjoying prior to her waking up. "Sakura-chan! You were nearly blown up! You used so much of your chakra that it was close to a fatal depletion, Tsunade wasn't even sure if she could bring you back!" When had he stopped calling Tsunade 'Grandma'? "If you had lost any more blood, the retrieval team might not have even bothered to bring you to Tsunade! It was not just some stupid fall, so don't make it out like it was!"

Why was he so angry? The mission was a success, her team had suffered minor injuries compared to hers, and she hadn't lost her life. Why was he making it sound as though she had failed? Why did she feel like she failed him? The sinking feeling in her chest forced her heart downwards further as he continued.

"Do you know how scared we were?" He pointed around the room, to Ino, to Sasuke, and to Sai. "You can't just do that! Do you know how we would feel if you died? Do you?"

She knew all too well. It was the same feeling she had seen on the remainder of Team Seven when Kakashi had died. The terrible dread that lingered in even Sai's eyes for days, the haunting blankness of their faces when they lost themselves in memories. The way Naruto had cried, his fingers against the cool stone as he finally took in the fact that Kakashi wasn't coming back. She had luckily been void of these emotions and effects, only crashing down on Thursdays. She let out a sigh, flinching as her ribs again shuffled beyond her skin.

"I'm sorry. That's just the risk of being an ANBU ninja, though. You've got to understand that." She looked off to the side, her eyes looking at the item-less and boring walls that she had come to know with ever visit to the hospital, whether it be for work or for a friend. She felt Naruto's stare on her frame, and she knew what was coming, so she stopped it before it came. "I'm sorry," She repeated again. "I'm not quitting ANBU though, and if it ends with me dying, then I'm sorry for that, too. But I'm not sorry for joining ANBU, and I wont be for a long time."

From her peripheral vision, she saw that Naruto was staring at her with wide eyes. After a minute, he shooed the others out, Sasuke and Ino putting up a struggle while Sai said goodbye to his pink-haired friend.

* * *

Naruto dragged one of the visitor chairs over to where she was looking, the screeching filling the room. He plopped down into the chair, his elbows resting on his knees as he leaned in towards her. Her eyes were cold and expressionless, but he wouldn't have them any other way at this moment. He was sure his resolve would dissolve if he saw any hurt or pain in those vast and beautiful orbs.

He sighed loudly and brought his hands to his head, running his fingers through blond locks, but stopping when his hands met tangles that would be painful to run through.

Realizing he could not put it off any further, he began to cautiously speak, trying to find a way around the inevitable. He was going to push Sakura away again, he felt the thought sting his heart more than just a little.

"Sakura, I want you to quit ANBU." She didn't look up from the wall, but he saw her stare intensify to a light glare. "I'm not asking you, I'm telling you to. I was opposed to you joining it, but you went ahead anyway, and look where it's gotten you? Crashed in a hospital bed because you wouldn't stop? Narrowly escaping from the brink of death? Almost leaving all of your friends, leaving me?" He knew the best way to get to her heart was to tug and pull at the heartstrings she exposed for him. Maybe this would be the last time he could do it, maybe it wasn't. "I'm not letting this happen again.

If I have to speak to the Hokage, I will. I will convince her, and everyone else, that you can't do this. You are a strong Kunoichi, a strong, powerful, amazing, intelligent, and young Shinobi, and you belong to Konoha. You don't belong to the Memorial Stone in the center of Konoha, you belong here, moving around and growing old with all of us. We're going to grow old together, you, me, Sasuke, and Sai. We can't do it together if you're not here.

I know why you were so cold to us, I was there when you told Gai, as you know. I was there when you did your best to hide it from the others, and I'm here now, and I'll be here forever. I want you to be here, too, but not the little act you think you have to put up, Sakura-chan." He breathed in the warm air, vaguely wishing the air was as cold as it was beginning to be outside. "We're not going to shun you and disregard the bonds we have with you, but I sure as hell will be pissed if you leave us because of some wish to be like Kakashi-sensei. What happens if you die? Who am I going to run to when I want to be close to someone? Who am I going to point to and tell anyone who's close enough to listen that that's my Sakura-chan, the best Kunoichi ever? Who am I going to protect in the heat of danger when she can't do it?"

"I can protect myself just fine," She finally spoke. Her voice sounded forced and slightly wheezy, but she went on nonetheless. "You really want to know what happens when I die? You move on, you live on. In this life filled with kunai and shuriken, blood and tears, sweat and determination, only one thing is truly certain, and that's death. You turn to those closest to you, you turn to Sasuke-kun or the Hokage-sama, or even Sai. Anyone and everyone close to you is someone you can run to. Who can you show off? What about the girl who has given you nothing but her affection since day one? What about Hinata?

Who are you going to protect? Your team, Naruto. Something I am no longer part of. You know what I think?" Her glare turned to meet his eyes, and he felt his heart fall, his frown deepened. There was a shadow of anger blazing in those pools of green, something she had recently taken to showing others. "I think you're only showing affection towards me because I'm a mystery to you, something you can get so close to discovering the truth to, but then it's gone. You avoided my emotionless self until I finally caught your interest long enough for you to try and solve me like some damned puzzle.

I think you're jealous. I made ANBU, and I'm doing a good job." With a lot of effort, she rose so she was leaning with her back against the wall. Naruto offered to help her, but she had jerked her body away from his touch quickly. "And you know what else I think? I think you should get out."

Naruto had known this would happen. He could never have predicted the words that left either of their mouths, nor could he have had the insight of what she would do to him if he even suggested her quitting ANBU. What he had thought of, however, was how they would become distant again.

He rose from his position, the hurt reflecting in his eyes as he looked down at the woman he had come to love. He knew it wasn't just a crush. The girl below him had her eyes turned away from him. Just before he exited the room, he muttered loudly enough for her to hear, "If you were to die, Sakura-chan, I would die, too."

The door clicked as an audible sign of his exit.

* * *

Honey eyes stared deeply into emerald ones. Sakura had one more split second to rethink her concluding decision before Tsunade asked why she had abruptly called for this meeting with her. Although it was not written on her face, terror was gripping at her, tearing at her very soul. Her second was up, and the Hokage asked her the fated question that if she answered the way she wanted to, Sakura would likely be facing something worse than scorn, she would be facing disappointment.

"I'm leaving." She stated with only a few moments of hesitation.

"I don't remember assigning you to another mission, I certainly wouldn't with your condition." Tsunade nodded to herself, and in those amber eyes, Sakura found the Hokage rolling answers around in her head. It had been almost a week since that conversation with Naruto, and on this Thursday afternoon, she was still feeling the effects of her last mission. Her chakra ran low in her systems, and Sakura felt as though there wasn't enough painkillers in all of Konoha to numb the aching of her ribs or the sting in her heart.

She gazed deeply into those eyes, ones she had looked up into as a growing Shinobi of Konoha. Her hands found the knot of her forehead protector, which once she removed it from her head, she held out for Tsunade to take. "I'm leaving Konohagakure."


End file.
